Wild is the Wind
by Musicalscars97
Summary: A Han/Leia 1950's forbidden love story; where Anakin Skywalker is a notorious gangster known as Vader, one who people go to for favors, only to repay them with a criminal price (a la Vito Corleone); furiously bent on keeping his daughter away from Han Solo.
1. Chapter 1: No Broken-hearted Girl

_**Wild Is the Wind**_

 **Author's Notes:** The title of this fic comes from a classic Nina Simmons song; I think that song is perfect for any time you're talking about two really passionate lovers, as Han and Leia will be here :)

Set in the 50's in California, USA. God-father style, but not quite.

* * *

 **1: No broken-hearted girl**

 **Skywalker Ranch, Napa County, California, USA**

 **1955**

Nineteen year old Leia Skywalker sat on the floor of her wide, luxurious bedroom, her arms wrapping her knees and her pretty face staring at the ceiling. She had been trying really hard, but at last, she couldn't help it, and tears escaped her eyes.

It had been such a task, having breakfast with her family; speaking to them and the servants, pretending to be alright, while she quite figuratively felt she was dying inside. It was such strange pain, one she had never thought possible.

She used to think the only pain in the world was the physical one, when you hit yourself or when someone hits you. That would be easy to treat, that would be easy to get rid of… but this?

How was she supposed to make herself feel better when she couldn't see the bruise? The scar? How would it appear, oh how would it heal?

Her heart was bleeding and she couldn't stop it.

Her tears made her feel she was choking, yet no one was pressing at her neck. So what could she do to erase the pain?

The answer showed itself quickly, but she hated what her mind told her.

 _Him._

 _I need him!_

Ugh, of course not! He had been very clear; he wanted nothing to do with her anymore.

Rage mixed with the pain, as she thought of how easily he could go on without her, while Leia, well, she had crumbled like a child who's been punished.

She didn't realize how much she was crying, she just let her pain out till she could find release, which of course, she never got.

So she wept… and wept… and then—

 _Fuck._

There was a knock on the door.

 _Fuck!_

She couldn't be seen!

Leia Skywalker, crying like a sulky little girl? Oh what would her father say!

She cleared her throat and tried to speak up, putting on her haughtiest voice possible; thinking it was a servant calling her to see if she needed anything.

"Leave me alone!" was all she could think to say. "I'm trying to rest."

"It is 4:00 pm, my dear," the person at the other side of the door said, causing Leia to gasp and almost faint. "Now it's not the time to rest."

 _Oh, fuck._

"Father," she said, more respectfully. "I'm sorry, I can't talk right now."

"It appears you're already speaking," came the sarcastic reply from Anakin Skywalker. "Open the door, Leia."

She shook her head even though he couldn't see her.

"Well?" he said, sounding annoyed as seconds passed and the door wasn't opened.

Leia ran to the mirror, she cleaned her face, but it was all useless; the signs of weeping were too obvious. She couldn't keep her father waiting and she couldn't let him know she had been crying for a man; so, very quickly, and easily, mind you, she thought of a lie as she opened the door.

"My child?" Anakin asked at once upon seeing her. "What's wrong?"

She pouted to let him know she was angry. "Oh father," she said, not worried about the shakiness of her voice anymore. "I went horse riding earlier," she said as confidently as if it were true. "And the damn horse gave me the scare of my life!"

"Really?" he exclaimed, with perfectly acted concern.

"He did! Oh damn animal you should shoot it! He was going so fast and then… oh I fell from the horse!"

"Oh my God!" Anakin cried, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Come, come. We must go to the doctor immediately!"

 _Goddamn, of course!_

"Really it's not necessary," Leia quickly said, nervously.

"Why, of course it is! And after we return. I myself will go and shoot your damn horse for scaring you so!"

 _Oh, what have I done?_

"No!" she cried, the idea of anyone hurting an innocent appalled her, but her own horse? The one she loved as dearly as another member of her family? She forgot just to whom she was talking to and before she could realize, she had raised her voice in anger. "You will not hurt Alderaan father! You'll have to shoot me to get to him!"

Mr. Skywalker repressed a grin.

"Why, Leia? Weren't you the one who asked me to do just that?"

Leia looked red in frustration. Really, she usually wasn't so bad at fooling people, and lying, but her father was a whole other thing…

"Yes… but—but… I didn't mean it!"

"Of course, don't worry, Alderaan will be safe from my gun, child. Now, you will not refuse my first idea, right? Get your coat and bag; we're going to the hospital."

"First of all," Leia said, unamused. "It is a hundred degrees outside. Second of all… I am fine. I was barely hurt."

"You are perfectly unscathed," Anakin said sternly, all previous fatherly sweetness departing him, giving way for the cunning and ruthless mafia boss, one that, in that world, people sometimes called Vader… "And you are lying to me, my princess."

Leia started shaking. "I—I am not," she stammered.

"My dear," he said, more softly. "Why can't you trust me with whatever it is that's bothering you?"

Leia turned her back on him, ashamed.

"I don't want you to think less of me, father."

"You're pretty much risking that, either way, my princess," he said with a mocking grin that hurt Leia.

She started pacing around the room. "Please, father," she said, her old pain coming back stronger than ever. "I want to be alone."

He walked to her and made her be seated; he stood before her, getting on his knees so he wouldn't tower over her. "Leia," he said, putting a finger on her chin, making her look into his kind blue eyes. "I hate to see you like this. This isn't you! You are so brave, so strong… you always have been. Tell me what I can do to make you smile? My little girl, it breaks my heart so see you so sad!"

Her father's words did nothing but increase her emotional state, she shed tears violently and threw her head back, "I want him!" she cried, the confession leaving her lips before she could stop it. "I want him to love me!"

Anakin immediately stood up; a dark cloud seemed to cover his handsome features, he grabbed Leia's arm harshly and made her look at him in the eyes again, an action she was desperately and fruitlessly trying to avoid.

"Who?" he said, slowly and menacingly. Leia almost forgot that was her father with her, and she shrink in fear.

"Let go of my arm," she begged when the pressure hurt her too much. "Father!"

He recovered his senses and let her go. "Forgive me, Leia… I—"

"Get out of my room!" Leia found her usual courage and strength. "I don't want to see you again! I don't want to see anyone! Only him, and he does not want to see me!" heartbreak was plain in her young voice.

"Leia!" Anakin cried, shocked.

"I want him!" she repeated. And though her father didn't say anything, her mind answered, _but he doesn't want you!_

She threw herself on the bed again and wept more intensely than ever, her tears feeling like daggers in Anakin Skywalker.

"Tell me his name!" Anakin demanded.

"Father, go to Hell!" Leia cried, enraged.

It wasn't out of character for Leia to be so insolent, but it was for her to be like that with her father. She just couldn't help it. The pain and heartbreak clouded her mind and judgement, like they would to most Skywalkers.

They were a strong family, and Anakin had thought Leia surpassed them all in that regard. Till lately…

"You are a Skywalker!" he cried, standing by the door. "Act like one, Leia!" he scolded.

"Leave. Me. Alone!" she spelled, angrily. Her face buried under wide white pillows.

"I want no broken hearted girls in this house!" Anakin was now shouting. "I don't want to hear of such a thing as a broken hearted Skywalker!"

"Oh the humanity!" Leia mocked, face still under a pillow.

"Hear me well, Leia," the threatening voice came back to him. "I can't stand to see you so weak. That isn't like you! You will get over this. You will forget about that fool! Especially since, as I can see, he doesn't even want you!"

His cruelty made her groan and scream loudly.

"I want no broken hearted girls in this house!" he repeated and stormed out.

Leia finally stood up, she ran and opened the door; her father was a few steps away, almost reaching the stairway. She peaked her head out and cried, more loudly and angrily than she ever had before: "Well, you have one!"

* * *

Anakin Skywalker was fuming.

He walked into his personal office, served himself a glass of whisky, drank it, and threw the crystal at the wall, smashing it into pieces.

He groaned and paced around the room, cursing endlessly that his beloved daughter had become such a fool.

Where had they gone wrong?

Leia was always the child he was more proud of (though he'll never say it out loud) and she was so smart and strong—like him.

How could she act like a rebellious teenager all of the sudden?

The answer came quickly to him: love. His daughter had fallen in love.

Or not? No, of course not!

He could never believe that.

Even though his daughter had been alive for almost two decades now, Anakin still saw her as a fiery little child. The apple of his eye. The light of his life.

But now… his sweet little princess had turned on him. She had disrespected him, and for a stranger?

The rich man thought there was no way he could ease his current anger and pain.

Especially since his adoring wife had chosen that weekend out of any other to go visit her parents, taking their son Luke, Leia's twin, with her.

Leaving Anakin with his mother Shmi, and Leia, and of course, the servants, and of course…

Anakin suddenly remembered. There was a way he could ease all his anger and frustration.

He served himself a few more drinks, maybe five or six, and more relaxed, he walked outdoors.

* * *

The Skywalker Ranch was, apart from his family, Anakin's biggest adoration. The vineyard produced enough money to make them rich, yet it didn't turn them into millionaires. Anakin's other… _business_ , accomplished that.

He was aware of how much the other… _business_ , had changed him.

He was never a very easy man to deal with, he always had a temper, and a certain arrogance to him, but since he became the mafia boss Vader, well, his confidence grew like his wealth did.

He now thought himself larger than life. Invincible. Powerful like no other. Even above the law.

He lost all scruples, he became accustomed to violence and getting his way by whatever means necessary.

One might easily call him dangerous… but, sadistic? Till that day, the answer would've been no.

Vader got on his favorite horse and followed the rough path to his destiny.

He cruelly used the silver spur on the animal, forcing it to take him faster to where he was going.

He entered the dark room at last, told the security guard to leave for a moment, and stared at his prisoner for a few minutes before speaking.

The kidnapped man was sitting on the floor, blindsided, not yet very beaten, with his hands tied behind his back, and for the moment, seemingly sleeping.

Vader hated to look at him, and know that that scum had managed to smit his young daughter.

"Solo," he finally spoke, and that dark voice would've scared the bravest of men. Oddly though, not the one who lay there helpless.

"Han Solo," Vader said, now with more volume which caused Han to sit up.

"Hi, sir," Han said, casually. "Nice of you to drop by again."

The owner of the Skywalker Ranch almost pulled out his gun and ended him right there.

"Have you come to your senses?" Vader asked; his voice the usual ice Han had become so accustomed to.

"How do you mean, sir?" Han acted innocent like a child, infuriating his captor even further.

"Don't act like an idiot, you are not, Solo. But you have done foolish things. While I've giving you the chance to escape with your worthless life. Tell me, have you come to your senses?"

Han knew perfectly well what the older man was talking about. The answer was, still, negative…

"Sir," Han spoke as confidently as if he could see him in the eyes. "I will NOT leave Leia."

Anakin groaned, angrily and slapped Han. "You could absolutely live without her. Stop being so foolish!"

"Could I live without her?" Han said, not particularly to Anakin, but to himself. "Maybe. Yes, I guess I could. I mean, I managed for twenty eight years without her. I could do another twenty eight without her. Maybe. But, Sir," Han's usual mocking tone abandoned him. "I don't want to. And I will not."

Anakin sighed, dedicated a few pensive looks to Han Solo, and finally said, voice completely devoid of humanity: "Wrong answer."

* * *

 **AN** : I think we can all agree Anakin is the worst father in-law, in any universe. Poor Han…

Also, Anakin's vineyard here is based on the one we see in The Parent Trap (1998) I just love that place since I was little, I wanted to live there lol so yeah, if you've seen that movie, imagine it every time there's a scene in Anakin's home =)


	2. Chapter 2: Summertime Sadness

**2: Summertime Sadness**

Leia clung tightly to the soft pillow under her like she so many times clung to the man she loved.

With closed eyes, she could almost imagine Han was there with her, holding her in loving arms, telling her sweet things, kissing her with passion…

 _Stop!_ She screamed at herself. She should not think of him that way anymore! She should begin thinking of him only with hate.

 _I do hate him_ , she lied to herself. _He abandoned me. He broke my heart. How could I ever love such a scoundrel?_

Never mind his strong perfect body; his beautiful eyes; his wonderful sense of humor or the way he always made her happy…

 _Oh no…_

Without a warning, tears again found her sad eyes.

She missed him. She wanted more than anything to see him again; even if it was from afar, even if he no longer had a word or sign of love towards her… it wouldn't matter, because she was dying of love. _Oh Han!_ Why did he have to change his mind so abruptly? She was once so sure of his love for her.

Even the last time they saw each other… _oh the scoundrel!_ He really made sure their last meeting was worth his time!

Leia blushed at her own thoughts, her own sweet memories, even while alone… she couldn't help the excessive redness in her; just remembering what she had done with him.

Then the red in her face was of pure rage, because while she thought they had made love, he was only having one last fun with her young body. _He's probably having fun with someone else right now,_ she thought with jealousy that at first angered her; then it hurt her, till she was destroyed.

 _Ugh! I hate him! I HATE HIM!_ Leia's heart cried. _While I love him…? But—but he does NOT love me! Oh why can't he love me? I love him so much!_

There was a knock on the door that interrupted her embroilment of feelings.

She jumped, startled; annoyed at the fact that she hadn't even noticed there was light coming from her wide window. The strong ray lights let her know the sun was out, meaning another day had come. _Another day without him… Stop, you fool!_

"What?" Leia asked angrily.

"Leia, it's me," the soft voice of her twin brother said at the other side of the door. "We're back."

"I figured that much," she muttered bitterly. "What do you want?" she inquired harshly.

"Mother said you have to come down to have breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," she quickly said. It was the same answer she gave when she didn't want to leave her bedroom. It usually worked.

"Yeah, they prepared me for that answer. Still, you have to come down to say hi to everyone."

 _Oh no…_ "What do you mean?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Luke said, amused. "We didn't come back alone. The whole Naberrie clan is here; and I think I heard father say uncle Owen and aunt Beru were coming, too."

Oh it was the last thing she needed! She wanted- _needed_ to be alone.

She ran and opened the door, Luke entered the bedroom and Leia quickly closed the door behind him. "Can you please tell them I am not feeling well?" she almost begged.

"Why?" Luke was concerned.

"Because I am not."

"What's the matter with you?"

What _wasn't_ the matter with her? "I don't know… I just need to rest. Please Luke!"

"Alright, but it's just…"

"What?" she pressed.

Luke took a deep breath. "Father said you would lie and say you are sick; and he told me to tell you that if you didn't come down, he would come himself and drag you downstairs."

Leia barely looked shocked, while Luke couldn't disguise his great dread and fear. It was extremely rare for Anakin to be that way with his family, even more so, with his little princess.

"What's going on?" Luke asked curiously. "What happened while we were away?"

Leia shook her head. "Tell father I'll come down soon—and that he can go to hell."

* * *

"Darling, are you sure everything is alright?" Padmé asked her husband as she sat next to him in front of the pool by the garden.

Anakin released a long breath of hot air. "Fine," he lied not very effortlessly.

She could perfectly well see through him. She leaned closer and kissed his cheek. "Please, Ani," another soft kiss, now in the lips. "What's bothering you?"

He only pulled her closer for a larger embrace. "I can't deal with all your family right now, that's all," he half- lied and grinned.

Padmé slapped his arm, softly. "Come on, I'm serious!"

"Look," Anakin said looking past her. "Luke is coming."

The younger Skywalker stood before his parents.

"Well?" Anakin asked his son. "What did your sister tell you?"

"She's coming," Luke said.

"Really?" Anakin couldn't hide his surprise. "Good. I'm glad… why do you look at me like that, son?"

Luke stared at the floor; he cleared his throat, he opened his mouth as if to speak and then closed it.

Anakin stood up and walked to him. "What, son?"

"She also said something else," Luke repressed a smile. "But I don't think you want me to say it in front of mother."

Anakin rubbed his forehead in frustration. "No, don't say it."

* * *

Leia now looked ready.

After showering, she threw a lovely summer dress on. She braided her long brown hair and put on the coolest sunglasses she could find. The purple bags under her eyes were well concealed; she had given her white cheeks an ounce of color; even her pale lips were looking pretty and full.

She looked from her window and stared at the beautiful scene of all her family having fun.

She saw her parents, arm in arm; Anakin and Padmé were talking and smiling.

She saw her grandparents, Mr. and Mrs. Naberrie, eating and laughing. Her dear cousins, Pooja and Ryoo, they swam in the pool while their parents and grandparents watched them from a distance.

By the pool she could see, too, her brother Luke and his girlfriend Mara Jade. Luke had his arm around her and every now and then, they shared a loving kiss.

It was Leia's perfect image of summer. Once. Before him.

Now though… all that happiness just reminded her of her sadness; of her heartache. And she had to go to them and smile, pretending she was as happy as they were. She would've much rather stay in her room and continue her crying; she was starting to think the weeping was helping her. As every time she cried now, it was to a lesser extent. And that's what she wanted. She wanted to cry until she was out of tears—maybe then she would heal.

She couldn't get the chance to do that now—thanks to her father.

Her anger at Anakin was only growing by the minute.

* * *

"Hello, darling!" it was Sola Naberrie who greeted Leia first when the young girl finally went down to join her family.

"Hi, Aunt Sola," Leia greeted and kissed her cheek.

Leia greeted everyone. Every single one with a fake smile and a kiss on the cheek. She really didn't want anyone to suspect of her embarrassing state as a broken hearted girl.

After conversing shortly with the adults, she entered the pool with the younger crowd.

"Are you feeling better Leia?" Mara asked, her vibrant red hair looking even fierier under the strong California sun. "Luke told me you were sick."

Leia smiled genuinely at her sister in law. "I am fine Mara, just… really tired."

"I hope not too tired," Pooja said, happily. "We're gonna race now and you of course have to play with us."

Leia sighed. Why did other people's happiness hurt her so much? "No," she quickly said. "I don't think so. In fact, I think I'm going to my room soon. I just came down to say hi to everyone."

Her cousin was going to say something else to her, but Leia, almost rudely, dipped her head under water. She held her breath for a few moments, she would've stayed like that for longer… but then a strong arm pulled her out of the water.

Leia gasped for air and she opened her eyes, the sudden brightness of the day almost blinding her. When she could see more clearly, she recognized her father's stern face staring at her. He had a face of pure terror and anger. A few seconds passed by, and then Anakin let go of his daughter's arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" Leia snapped. Anakin was silent.

Everyone was now staring at the two stronger Skywalkers.

Anakin took a few steps back. Leia watched him closely; she then got out of the pool and followed her father. He had gone back into the house.

* * *

"Father!" Leia cried. "Why are you doing this to me? Do you want me to hate you?"

"What?" Anakin finally stopped to face her. "What are you talking about?"

Leia's anger possessed her. "Did you bring everyone just to bother me? You know I want to be alone so you're just—"

"Leia," Anakin interrupted, his shock gone and his strong anger also reaching him. "You know perfectly well I didn't bring them. It was your mother. Also, the last thing you need is to be alone."

"Why did you pull me out of the water like that?" Leia asked suddenly.

Anakin turned his back on her. Leia had one suspicion, one theory… and she hated him more for that. "Did you think I was trying to drown myself?" she screamed. "Father, you thought I wanted to kill myself!"

Anakin still couldn't face her; his silence let Leia know—that's exactly what he had thought! This was too much!

"Father! Even if I was capable of such action… do you think I would do it in front of my entire family? Do you think me so evil and selfish?"

"Leia," Anakin said lowly. "If you want to go back to your room… go."

"You're not getting rid of me!" she snapped again. "I hate you! I hate everyone! But I'd never do that, Han would never forgive me if—"

"Really?" Anakin screamed back. "Is that fool all you care about? Leia, why are you such an idiot? You deigned putting your eyes on a scoundrel and even after he rejected you… you put him before anyone else?"

All she heard was the insult.

"You thought I would kill myself for him," she spitted with scorn. "But trust me, if I had the chance, I would only kill him!"

Like any time her emotion got the best of her, she spoke words she'd never mean.

Before her eyes betrayed her again, she escaped to hide in her room again.

Anakin watched her walk away; his heart aching at the knowledge of his daughter's pain, yet a small smile graced his handsome face. "Don't worry my child," he said to himself. "I will kill him for you."

* * *

Time passed by nicely till dinner came. All Skywalkers, Naberries, and even Lars sat on the wide dining room—Leia being the only family member missing, it was simply said she was ill.

Anakin couldn't enjoy his family anymore, and he also didn't preoccupy himself with his daughter—as his mind was elsewhere.

He couldn't stop thinking about the "promise" he made his broken-hearted daughter earlier. He would—he was definitely going to kill Han Solo. That damn low-life was not living another day, that was for sure.

But he could not find a moment to escape the big company. He had tried to sneak out about twelve times now, and something always happened, someone always called him. It was just impossible with so many people in the house. _He is a lucky bastard_ … Anakin thought angrily of Solo.

At last he couldn't stand it anymore, without caring for anything, he went to his office, grabbed his gun, and decided the time to kill the scoundrel had come.

But as he exited his office, hate and fury pouring out of him, he ran into someone who always managed to ease the beast within him, Padmé always could bury Vader deep down, allowing the true Anakin Skywalker to be out.

"Hello my love," she greeted and threw her arms around him. "Are you ready to go to bed?"

Everything in him screamed _yes._

But he had made a resolution before… which absolutely died as he felt Padmé's lips on him.

Without thinking too much about it, he walked his beautiful wife to their bedroom.

Han Solo is a lucky man, indeed…

* * *

"I swear something's wrong," Luke said, his head resting on Mara Jade's lap as she stroked his blond hair. "Leia's been acting weird all day, and my father too."

Mara's face was displeased for a second, she'd never admit it to Luke, but she really disliked her father in law. "I noticed it too," she said. "But I don't imagine what could be bothering her. Maybe she's just sick."

"I don't buy that," Luke said.

The pair was sitting on the grass, contemplating alternatively the night sky and the person they loved. When it was really late, Mara asked Luke to go into the house. He obliged more than willingly. But before they could go, Luke heard some noises coming from not too far.

"What's that?" Mara asked.

"Oh damn," Luke said. "That's Alderaan. It's Leia's horse. I can't believe she let him loose."

"Probably an accident."

"Yeah, probably. I'm sorry; I have to go after him."

"Do you want me to help you?"

"No, of course not."

"Alright. I'll wait in your room then," she said with a smile.

Luke smiled too, he stood up, kissed her, and went after Alderaan.

* * *

When he was in front of the horse, he softly stroked him, he muttered something annoyed, probably an insult, and then the horse ran from him. "Uh oh…" Luke sighed.

He knew he couldn't chase after the animal on foot, so he went to the stable to get another horse. He rode for almost an hour looking for Alderaan; he was growing truly tired… when at last he found him.

"Stupid animal," Luke muttered. "Come on, I didn't mean it!" he laughed.

Leia's horse stopped at last, it stood in front of a dark room Luke had never seen before.

"Are you ready to behave?" Luke said, again putting his hand on the animal. The answer was no, as no matter how much Luke tried, Alderaan didn't move. "Come on, now!" Luke complained.

He tried, and tried… but the horse would not move.

It seemed like Luke's night couldn't get any worse—till it did.

He heard a bullet being fired, dangerously close to him.

"Who's out there?!" a harsh male voice cried. "Oh," the guard said when he recognized him. "Mr. Luke!"

"Needa?" Luke was confused; it had been a long time since he had last seen that man. "What are you doing here?"

"Um," the older man stammered. "Master Anakin's orders," was all he could say.

"My father ordered you to guard this place? Why?"

"Well…" Needa seemed lost for words. "Something you should ask him. It's not really for me to say."

"Okay. Well, now that you're here… I need you to do something."

"Anything, young man."

"Take this horse into the stable," he said, referring to the one he had ridden there.

Needa shook his head. "I'm sorry, Luke; but I can't leave this spot unprotected."

"It will not take you too long. Besides, who would think to come here? It was a mere accident that I ended up here. Come on, take my horse; I'll take my sister's."

"Alright," Needa accepted after much hesitation, mainly because he was supposed to obey any Skywalker.

"Go without me," Luke said. "Alderaan is being very stubborn tonight. Much like his owner… I might be here all night. Don't worry, just take the horse."

There was again a lot of hesitation, but at last, Needa stopped guarding that black room. Luke watched him walk away; and no sooner was the guard out of sight, that Luke entered the room, his curiosity being immense.

What he found was the last thing he ever expected to see…


	3. Chapter 3: Hate That I Love You

**3: Hate That I Love You**

Luke was unsure of whether the man on the floor was dead or alive. Based on his image, he hadn't much hope of finding him alive…

"Oh my God!" the young Skywalker cried. "Oh my God!"

What exactly was going on? Seriously, he suddenly felt on a strange dream—on an absolute nightmare! How could Needa do that to a man? And why was he guarding him? Oh and what would his father say when he finds out?

Luke quickly ran to the man's aid; he softly moved him a little, noting the bruises on his skin were probably burning him…a low growl escaped the man on the floor, even while unconscious.

"I'm sorry," Luke said, almost by instinct. "Are you alright?" he asked, feeling that the question was stupid and ironic. The poor man finally opened his eyes, he looked around all confused and just continued to groan in pain.

"Who are you?" Luke asked as he helped Han be seated.

Han only rolled his eyes which prompted another groan; even that small action seemed painful. "What happened to my jailor?" he asked, bitter sarcasm escaping his bloody lips.

"He left…" Luke muttered. "What happened to you, man?"

Han ignored his question, and he fruitlessly tried to stand up. Luke decided to help him. As he finally rose from the floor, the older man started to groan again. Clearly any movement was hurtful to him…

Luke offered an arm that Han couldn't refuse. "Thanks kid," at last he spoke again.

"Do you um… need anything?" Luke offered. "I mean, surely a doctor is top priority but… I don't know…"

"If you don't mind," Han gasped. "I'd like to get out of here."

"Of course," Luke nodded. "My house is very close from here—"

"No," Han quickly said. "Thanks but I'd rather to just get out of here."

"Are you sure? I mean, I think you should see a doctor first."

"Trust me, that can wait."

"Alright," Luke accepted. "Come on," he helped Han out of that dreadful black room.

Every step they took was clearly a living hell for the injured man, Luke told him repeatedly that they could go slower, but Han seemed too desperate to get out of there.

When they reached Leia's horse, Luke helped Han so he could lie on the animal's torso. Han recognized Alderaan immediately, and he uncharacteristically laid a gentle hand on the animal, stroking him for a short second.

"He seems to like you," Luke said, smiling.

Han nodded. _If only you knew kid…_

"That's rare, you know." Luke said. "He can be quite hard on strangers."

"Yeah… listen kid, I don't mean to abuse your kindness… but I am kinda in a hurry."

Luke apologized and helped Han climb on the horse. The young Skywalker was startled to see that now Leia's horse was moving as soon as he motioned him to, when before he had been as stubborn as his owner.

When they reached the stable, Luke thank God they didn't run into Needa on the way.

"Well," Luke said. "Now what?"

Han started to walk around the place, seemingly too into his thoughts.

"You can't go out of the Ranch by foot," Luke said. "Especially as injured as you are. Besides, we have to call the police. And really, you have to see a doctor. I could take you to the hospital."

Han grabbed a bucket of water, and ignoring his great pain, he started to wash the stains of blood.

"What's your name?" Luke asked. "Come on, you can trust me. If you tell me your name I'll tell you mine."

Luke was suddenly embarrassed as the man gave him a look of 'and why would I care about your name?'

"How did you end up here?" was Luke's next question. "Did Needa beat you? Or someone else? Do you know my father?"

Han walked slowly towards Luke.

"I want to help you," Luke said heartily.

Han was standing next to him; he put a strong hand on Luke's shoulder. "You already have," he said, softly smiling. The next thing he did was use the bucket of water that was still in his hand to knock Luke Skywalker unconscious.

"Thanks Luke," Han grinned. "Sorry kid."

Han Solo left the stable, only after taking Luke's wallet and getting on Alderaan again.

* * *

He rode through the fields that by now were perfectly familiar to him, and almost instinctively, he found himself on the same place he always did…

Han looked up, staring without being able of tearing his eyes from that sight. He saw Leia's closed curtains, and imagined her how she probably was right now. Lying on her bed, perfectly at ease and asleep—unaware of all the tragedy she had brought on a once happily carefree and careless man. Han groaned again, this time for a different kind of pain. For a second he hated Leia, and himself. _How stupid am I?_ He wondered as he stared alternatively at the way towards the exit and Leia's room. _I hate her! Any sane man would hate her... Goddamn I love her!_ _Goodbye Leia… May your father rot in Hell!_

* * *

 _This is getting ridiculous!_ Leia told herself. She just couldn't continue losing sleep over a worthless man. She rolled around her bed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, hating Han more than ever. _He does not miss me so I won't miss him._ She repeatedly told herself.

 _To hell with him he left me!_ But then why couldn't she stop thinking about him? Why couldn't she sleep? She was sure she was tired… yet her eyes remained open.

She decided to help herself: taking a hot bath was sure to give her the peace that would bring slumber. Indeed it helped a lot as she almost fell asleep while in the water. When she felt clean and a lot better, she just threw on a towel and stared at the reflection the mirror showed her.

 _You are Leia Skywalker._ She heard in her head. _Do not forget that. You do not care about what other people think of you. You do not care if some random person doesn't love you… No one is worth your tears. In loneliness you do not find sadness and despair; you find strength and independence! Come one, girl! Stop crying about him!_

"I will never cry about him again," she confidently said to herself.

She got out of the bathroom and walked straight to her closet, at first she focused only on getting something comfortable to wear; since it was summer and very hot, she thought maybe she'd use the short purple dress pajama that looked so good on her. Then she saw gray sweatpants and those looked more appealing to her—

"Definitely the dress," a voice said behind her. "Although if I am honest," Han said looking at her up and down, never losing his characteristically handsome smile. "I like what you're wearing right now better."

She gasped; she almost fell into the ground. The rapidness of her heartbeat made her think she was going to die. Already all her previous statements about independence were fading away. All walls she had so struggled to build came crashing down—just by seeing his face and hearing his voice.

 _What the…?_

She took a trembling step back as she saw him, as if she had seen a ghost. He was lying perfectly comfortable on her bed with his hands behind his head; he was wearing black shaded sunglasses, he probably found them on her drawer.

 _What the fuck?!_

"Han…" Leia muttered, unable of thinking of anything else to say.

"Leia," he said back with a wider smile, without making a single movement; just stayed where he was on his side of the bed, as if indicating Leia that the space next to him was for her. "Sweetheart, did you miss me?" he managed to remove the sunglasses and wink at her.

She could not move; she could not believe he was actually there. She even thought that perhaps she had finally gone crazy and she was just imagining him.

Indeed, he looked a bit different and strange... but she was in such a state of shock she didn't even notice the great purple circles around his flirtatious eyes.

"Leia," he said less happily, almost stern and out of patience. "Leia come here."

Oddly enough, she did as he said. She finally could move and she slowly walked towards the bed, she sat next to him, getting on her knees like a child, and before Han even knew what was happening, she slapped him with all her might.

"Oh ow!" he cried and threw his head back. "Sweetheart, what the He— ow!"

She had slapped him again and she would've done it again, were not for the fact that he looked too pained. She found that odd, she didn't think she hit him so hard—definitely not as hard as she truly wished.

"I did not deserve that," he mused as he softly passed his hand across his face.

"Oh damn you!" Leia cried, setting her fiery eyes on his. "Why did you come back? I wished I never see you again! I knew you had no shame, but how could you come back after leaving me the way you did? You left me without even a word! You left me without any indication that you were leaving me forever! And then you sent me a note telling me you—"

Leia couldn't continue spitting out her pain, as Han had grabbed her with mighty strength, putting his lips on hers.

"I hate you!" she gasped between breaths. "I hate you," she managed to say amidst another kiss. "I… Han…"

"I love you," he slowly breathed, pressing her against his chest with an odd grin; giving her another kiss that completely took her breath away. She couldn't say anything else, she just crushed her lips against those of the man she so desperately missed and of course, still loved…

And he—good God, he had said he loved her! Was he serious? Was he mocking her? Leia couldn't care for the moment because she had never been so happy to hear anything in her entire life.

"I love you," he repeated and Leia had to fight back the tears of emotion that were threatening to come down.

He loved her! Leia instinctively put her hands on him, running them from his chest to his shoulders, her wet hair dripping water on his warm body; indescribably happy because he had said that he loved her, and he was kissing and caressing her as he used to. As if they had never been separated. As if nothing had happened…

But something had. He had left her. He had broken her heart. And he came back so suddenly like so many times before, not even bothering to explain himself. And she was allowing him? How stupid could she be? He had comeback only to enjoy her one more time! And she had made it so easy for him… oh no, Leia Skywalker was not an easy girl! Han knew that; she should not let him forget that.

"Get off of me!" she suddenly cried with anger.

"My dear," he said, somewhat startled, somewhat amused. "You are the one on top of me…"

 _Damn_. Had she really been so weak as to throw herself at him? _So much for not being easy…_

She quickly got off him and sat on her side of the bed. "You are the biggest scoundrel I ever met, Han Solo."

"Yet you like me—you love me because I'm a scoundrel. There aren't enough scoundrels in your life."

He tried nearing her again; it was almost impossible but she managed to resist him.

"I happen to like nice man," she growled without turning to face him.

"Since when?" he breathed, making an effort to touch her.

"Since you left…" she said slowly as her senses betrayed her and she herself got closer.

"I am a nice man," he muttered, laying a soft kiss on her cheek, a kiss she couldn't refuse because it just felt so good… his big hands were now on her, he laid her head on his lap, and a strong moan escaped him, one that wasn't entirely of pure pleasure but she ignored it. "Say that you've missed me," he said hotly with closed eyes. "Say that you love me…"

She weakly shook her head. "Stop…" she begged. "Han…"

"Hmm?"

His kiss was stronger and more passionate than ever; she struggled and fought herself but in the end, she threw her arms around his neck; she kissed him with the same intensity, even biting at his lower lip, which caused him to groan loudly.

"Han…" she gasped. "Why did you… oh my God!" she suddenly cried and stood up.

"Uh?" he seemed confused and angry that once again she had put distance between them. He was about to pull her closer to him again, but now he realized what had startled her so much.

Blood. His blood. He had washed all stains when he was on the stable; but the strong pressure of Leia's body on him had caused his wounds to open and bleed through his shirt.

"Oh my God!" Leia cried, terrified as she finally took in his image. "What happened to you?"

Han only shook his head, the pain of the wound on his chest taking a lot from him.

"Leia," he said and speaking was clearly a challenge for him. "Put your hands on me again."

She looked at him as if he were crazy. Maybe he was, but he just wanted to feel her soft skin again.

When she didn't do as he said, he took her hands between his own, taking her sweet palms to his rough face. "I've missed your touch so much…." he breathed. "I've missed you so much!"

"Where have you been?" she quickly asked. "Why did you go? You didn't want me anymore and now you do? Did you get into a fight? Are you in trouble? Is that the only reason that you came?"

Han rolled his eyes at her; clearly those were too many questions for him at the moment and he couldn't even form the answer to one.

When he could form a thought and sentence though, it wasn't about anything Leia asked to hear.

"You…" he struggled to speak. "You said something about a letter? Something I left you?"

"A note," she bitterly corrected.

"A note," he nodded. "Do you have it?"

She said yes and moved to her drawers looking for it. When she found it, she handed it to him.

"Read it to me," he asked.

She was hesitant at first; as she truly hated the words on that short note. Those were the words that had first broken her heart and almost wrecked her life. But she saw a determination in Han that just told her he needed to hear what was on that piece of paper.

"Leia," she read in a strained voice. "I am telling you something you were going to find out on your own anyway, as you are not an idiot. You were definitely going to realize I'm leaving you, as you are never going to see me again. I am just confirming the fact: I'm leaving you. Please forget about me, as I've forgotten about you…"

She finished and put the piece of paper away, and almost immediately she heard a strong resonant growl from Han—she had never seen him angered, truly angered, so she was quite startled, although she recovered when she realized his anger was not towards her.

"Did you believe that?" Han snapped. "You actually believed I would leave you… and with something as cowardly and impersonal as a short note? Not even a letter but a goddamn note!"

"Han." Amidst her shock she found some joy. "So you didn't write this?"

"Of course not!" he cried, almost offended. "See, this is why we should write letters to each other every so often. You should get to know my handwriting—which is a lot less fancy than this!"

Suddenly he grabbed the piece of paper and tore it apart with true anger.

But while Han's face couldn't contain his anger, Leia's sweet one couldn't contain its happiness. He never meant to leave her! She could see that clearly now. It was someone else… but who? No one even knew of their relationship. They had kept it a secret for almost a year… so who could have done such a wicked thing? More importantly, why?

"I'm gonna get a doctor," was the next thing Leia said. He quickly grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Just wait a second," he muttered. "Lay with me for a little longer… please."

" _Please"_ was not a word she often heard from him, hearing such gentleness from his lips just increased the joy that was already ruling her heart; but one of them had to think straight. They had a lot of things to clear, a lot of things to talk about and do, but they were never going to have the chance if he died… so hiding the great panic that she felt, she decided to leave him for some moments… something that took all of her strength to do.

"I'll be back soon," she promised as she laid a soft kiss on his forehead. "Please, hang on!"

"Leia… don't let anyone know I am here."

"Of course," she assured him. She found that request unnecessary and odd, since any other time he had sneaked into her room they had been very careful of keeping their meetings a secret.

"Honey," he then said, his face struggling to hide the pain he was feeling. "Give me something to wrap around my chest wound."

"Oh of course!" she cried, her panic and terror sneaking out for a second.

She ran to her closet and grabbed the first piece of clothing she could find. She grabbed a large white blouse, and then jumped on the bed again.

"Careful!" he cried and smirked.

"Sorry!" she nervously apologized.

Immediately she removed the worn and stained shirt he had been wearing. She gasped as she realized the condition his beautiful body had…but she quickly disguised her shock for his sake.

When she had wrapped her cloth around his body and the bleeding had stopped, she just gave a short kiss and tried to run to the door. Before she could manage to get away from him, he held onto her arm, preventing her from moving.

Her heart skipped a beat and she almost couldn't breath; the feeling of his strong hand on her soft skin delighting her. She didn't turn to see him, she just felt as his grip slowly became looser.

"Though I love what you're wearing," he said, his voice a whisper that could barely contain his arousal. "I doubt you'd want anyone other than me to see you like that... at least I would hope so."

She gulped. It was only at that moment that she remembered she had no clothes on, and that a thin towel was all that was hiding her young body.

Han's eyes practically dilated as the towel hit the floor and Leia's body was exposed for a few seconds. She swiftly threw on the little purple dress she had considered earlier. Without ever taking her eyes from him, she finally ran and reached the door.

"Han," she called him softly before she could go.

"W-what?" he muttered, barely turning to face her.

"I love you," she said with determination and strength; clearly meaning the phrase to its fullest.

He didn't move. "I know," he simply said.

To anyone else he would've sounded cocky and emotionless; Leia could see the true meaning behind that short answer, though.

Because even though he had asked her to say that several times that evening, he knew it all along. He never doubted, not even for a second, her love.

And though she was smiling inside, she kept her face straight as she finally exited her bedroom, locking the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4: Can't Help Falling In Love

**4: Can't Help Falling In Love**

Han breathed in and out; again and again… telling himself he was fine, while of course, he wasn't.

He was suffering—in more ways than one.

If he would've been able to, he would've most definitely kicked himself. What the hell was he doing? Life had again been good to him and he had wasted the chance, thrown away the opportunity; practically rushing back towards tragedy and doom.

He could've been free; he could've escaped Vader, and he had been mad enough to enter the house of his kidnapper and torturer? Sneaking into the room of the very reason that got him into troubles to begin with!

Had there ever been a bigger fool?

He was lying on the bed of the most forbidden girl there was in the world. Han knew since the first time he laid eyes on her that they could never be together.

The first time he heard Leia's name being mentioned, he barely paid any attention to it.

He oftentimes heard Vader talk about her, but every single time, he spoke in a way that made Han think Leia must've been a little girl. In Vader's lips she was "Little Leia." "His Princess." "His Child". So when Han was finally able to see her, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Granted, she was young, in her late teens; yet she showed the maturity of a woman beyond her short years. Han was instantly captivated, enticed almost; yet he stayed away from her, not wanting to upset the Mafia Boss he was working for.

Han Solo was a talented smuggler, and he had worked for Vader for over three years. All was well, till he found himself attracting the most forbidden fruit there was.

It was a day in which Han simply passed by Vader's office to reclaim his wages that he was face to face to Leia Skywalker.

Leia had a schoolgirl uniform on; she was seated in the waiting room, nicely conversing with the secretary, expecting to see her father, when her big brown eyes met those fiery dark-green of the smuggler. It was one of those rare events in which soulmates finally find each other. They both felt it; the instant pull, a natural spark firing in the air. Han gulped as he struggled to ignore her, his eyes desperately begging him to look at her again.

Leia instantly realized the effect she caused on that tall, handsome stranger, and instead of walking into her father's office, she followed the stranger outside. She was shocked to find out how rude he could actually be. Calling her a little girl, not even bothering to look at her in the eyes. Pretty much trying with all his might to scare her away. Something he accomplished, seemingly easily as she yelled back insults and turned her back on him. Yet… that wasn't the end of it. Oh why couldn't that be the end of it?

Because after that, they saw each other very frequently. Leia suddenly gaining the habit of visiting her father's office; Han going to Vader for whatever unnecessary reason.

It was always for only a few seconds; sometimes they didn't even cross glances. They just knew the other was aware of their presence.

At last one of them succumbed to the temptation, it was Leia, and she spoke to him again. The situation was irresistible to Han. And he thought, barely fooling himself, that there could be something innocent about it.

He took her out for ice-cream, a way to mock her and her schoolgirl uniform. She was unfazed by his apparent disregard, too thrilled by the fact that they were at last alone.

As she licked at the delicious chocolate cone he bought her, Leia saw in the man before her, instead of confidence and arrogance, a sudden nervousness and turmoil she had never seen before. She partly hated it while at the same time she enjoyed it, knowing she was causing that in him.

"You can relax," Leia said, giving a few more innocent licks to her chocolate cone. "I'm eighteen."

"I'm twenty six," he said, pretending age was what was making him so nervous. "I'll be twenty seven in a week."

"You're younger than I thought," she said with teasing eyes; eyes that simply enchanted Han Solo even though he fought the feeling and the warmness that was flowing through him. "Are you having a party?" she asked as she finished her cone—something Han thanked God for.

"No," he quickly said.

"Hmm," she frowned. "Why not?"

"I'll be working that night." _For your Goddamn Gangster of a father, no less!_

"What about during the day?" she pressed, clearly expecting some sort of invitation, one Han would have had to be crazy to make.

"I've no plans," he said, shortly.

"What day?"

"Saturday."

"I have no plans either," she said with a sweet and flirtatious smile.

He felt the blood rise to his cheeks, something that never happened to him around women, not even as a teenager, but there was something in her that just affected him. "I didn't ask you." He roughly said, hoping that'd be the end of it. While at the same time praying she would fight to bring out and show the feeling that was clearly passing between them.

She didn't answer this time, and for a while, neither did he, silence invading them for a long awkward time.

"Why do you keep doing this?" she later asked; frustrated and angrily, Han could tell, but also… hurt? Hmm…

"What?" he asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Pretending you don't like me. It's more than obvious that you do."

He knew she was right, but he also knew he had to stop her before even beginning. He had to make her hate him. He had to mock her. Anger her. Fool her into thinking he thought of her as a spoiled little girl, not as the fiery young woman he kept picturing…

"You're seeing what you want to see," he muttered.

"Then why did you ask me out?" she almost growled.

"It was you who chased me, Leia," suddenly he could mock her with ease.

She turned red in embarrassment and anger. "You know what?" she stood up and against himself, Han panicked. "I'm done," she simply said. "I didn't mean to feed your ego so much… but what's done is done. Goodbye!"

She turned her back on him. She walked away. Han should've been happy. That's what he wanted. That's the only reason he had agreed to see her alone. He should let her go. Forever. He already had enough of Vader in his life. And he didn't even know that girl, he didn't need her, he wasn't losing anything…. Yet he found himself chasing after her.

* * *

Han let out a bittersweet chuckle as the memory of his first "date" with Leia played over in his head. He knew now as he knew then that going after her was a mistake. That nothing good could come out of it. That he was playing with fire and that Vader would burn him for that. He had actually experienced some of his wrath, the hoarse pain that ran his body at the moment was a quick reminder. But no matter the physical pain, the paranoia of fearing a meeting with that cruel man, he could not regret chasing after her. He didn't regret having enamored her. And he even cursed the fact that she had gone away from him, even if it was to get him the much needed help; because he had been deprived of her love and touch for too long. He just wanted her with him. He wanted her way too much, he was frightened by his need for Leia, but he didn't care because he couldn't help it.

* * *

Leia walked as swiftly yet as quietly as was humanly possible, she reached the main living room and picked up the phone with trembling hands. She couldn't stop thinking about the man she left in her bedroom, a man she always saw as strong and confident, now beaten and bruised.

She waited for a long time till at last, the person at the other line picked up. "Do you know what time it is?" Doctor Piett growled in a sleepy and grumpy voice.

"I'm sorry," Leia muttered in a low whisper. "But it is quite urgent, Mr. Piett!"

"Leia?" he instantly recognized her voice. "Little Leia Skywalker! What happened? Are you alright?"

He had cared for her and the entire Skywalker family since before Padmé's pregnancy twenty years ago. He was a close friend to Anakin and Padmé, and he cared for their twins like a kind uncle, especially for Skywalker's Little Princess.

"I can't talk right now," Leia whispered. "Please you have to rush to my home immediately!"

His house was about a half hour away from the Ranch.

"Why didn't your father call me?" he asked, with obvious fear. "Something happened to Anakin?"

"No," Leia denied quickly. "It's me. Doctor Piett," she spoke sternly. "I know you are a friend of my parents… but I have a special favor to ask."

The other line was quiet for some time.

"I need this to be the most confidential meeting… please. I'll wait for you at the house's entrance. The security guards will let you in with no problem like usual. But no one can know you are coming tonight. Please come prepared."

"Leia," Piett breathed nervously. "You're scaring me."

"I trust you," she said. "I know you won't let me down. I'll wait for you. You will come, won't you?" despair was plain in her quiet voice.

He took a long time to answer, till at last a "Yes," was heard. He hung up and Leia could finally breathe somewhat easier.

She paced around the living room for a few seconds, she sat on the couch, and all was well for some moments… Till she felt a sudden hand on her shoulder.

"Jesus Christ!" Leia cried, almost having a heart attack.

She turned whiter than paper, she gasped and almost fainted. It was the second time that evening someone had caught her off-guard, and she didn't know if she could take it.

"Leia?" the person with her said as she lifted herself and tried to sit up.

Leia took long airy breaths. "My God, Mara, you scared me!" she cried, praying Luke's girlfriend had been asleep and didn't hear any of her conversation.

"What are you doing here?" Mara Jade asked, rubbing her eyes and pushing her bright red hair away from her face.

"I… I was going to get some water and then I heard the phone ringing…" She lied. "You didn't hear it?"

"No," Mara answered, allowing some color to return to Leia's face.

"What are you doing here?" Leia asked without facing her, barely hiding her displeasure at finding her there. "You should be asleep. I know my father is very conservative, but that has never stopped you from spending the night in my brother's bedroom."

Mara's cheeks turned as red as her hair, but only for a second did she look embarrassed, as her pretty face quickly darkened with concern. "Oh," she muttered. "Oh Luke!"

"Did you fight?" Leia asked, pretending to care while she couldn't wait to escape to go and wait for Doctor Piett.

"No," Mara shook her head as tears crowded around her emerald green eyes. "He has not returned! Oh I think something happened to him!"

Again, Leia paled, it seemed like tonight was meant to be the night of surprises and uncertainty.

"What?" she cried, fear for her twin brother suddenly invading her. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Leia," Mara begin. "We we're just about to enter the house when Luke saw your damn horse—forgive me."

"That's okay," Leia assured her. "Go on."

"Well, the animal was let loose and Luke decided to bring it to the stable."

 _Him—not it, Mara._

"He said he wouldn't be long but he never returned after that. I came here to call for the security to look for him, but I thought that might be overreacting. I kept doubting till I fell asleep. Well, what do you think? Should we send people to look for him?"

All Leia was focusing on was that Luke was out there, probably just struggling with Alderaan. Leia knew her dear horse was a wild and untamed animal, but one that was not dangerous at all. She no longer feared for her brother's safety, yet the rapidness of her heartbeat didn't diminish, as she thought of the possibility of Luke finding Piett outside, then asking questions, maybe reaching to her secret…. Uh oh, she wouldn't allow that! She couldn't! She had promised Han.

"Mara," Leia said as calmly and comfortingly as she could. "I am sure he's fine. He's probably angry and annoyed at my horse, but he's alright, he has to be."

Mara was hardly soothed by her words.

"Just go to sleep, I'll go and tell him you're waiting for him quite anxiously; and I will get Alderaan to the stable. Okay?"

Mara managed a thankful smile.

"Alright! I'll see you tomorrow… or later," Leia smiled. "Hurry, honey." Leia almost kicked her out of the room, but no sooner were they by the stairway that the main door was opened.

Leia cursed under her breath, she bit at her nails, and almost fainted again!

How was Piett so soon in the Ranch?

She wanted to kill Mara so that she wouldn't ruin her plans… she regarded her sister in law with deep anger for only a few moments… as the tears that fell down Mara's face reminded Leia of her previous heartache. "Luke!" Mara cried in complete panic.

"Oh my God!" Leia cried as she also ran to the younger Skywalker. For a moment, Han was forgotten, she saw and worried only on the form of her fainted twin.

"Where should I put him, Child?" the man that carried Luke asked Leia.

Leia breathed in and out to calm and steady her shaky voice. "Follow me," she indicated Needa.

They entered the living room again and laid Luke on the couch. "Hmmm," Luke moaned silently as he regain some consciousness. When he opened his eyes, he saw two bright emeralds gazing upon him behind a bright fire. He thought he was dreaming, till he heard Leia's voice:

"What the hell, Needa!" she cried in bewilderment. "What happened?"

Luke slowly tried to sit, lifting his head from Mara Jade's lap, but she didn't allow him.

"Child, I've no idea!" Needa cried, fearing that young girl's anger as he would fear Vader's. "I found him unconscious on the stable. I don't know how this happened!"

"Damn horse!" Mara cried, unable to hold back her anger anymore.

Leia shook her head. "Do you think Alderaan hit him? Something must've happened… look!" she came closer to Luke and softly laid a hand on his forehead. "See this blood? That was not caused by a horse," she growled. "Someone hit him… with something metal, I think. Or perhaps wood? Well, Needa?"

"Again, I don't know, Child."

"Useless man!" Leia cried angrily. "What do you know?"

"What's going on?" Owen Lars asked as he walked into the living room followed by his wife. They both cried things in fear when they saw Luke and the blood that ran down his face.

"What's with all this noise?" Sola Naberrie asked with a sleepy face as she also was awakened by the loud stupor. She also rushed to Luke's side.

"Why do you people hate to sleep?" Pooja asked in sleepy sarcasm as she also joined them. "Good God!" she cried. "Ryoo!" she called as she left for only a few moments. She knocked on her sister's door and cried out: "Hurry, come on!"

Ryoo took some time as she was clearly too deep in sleep. At last she responded to her sister's cries and went to her. The door next to hers opened and Shmi Skywalker watched them with a hard frown, she was about to scold them when Pooja ran and took her hand. "Hurry, Grandma, Luke's been hurt!"

People kept coming in and out the living room, making an impossibly loud noise on a previously quiet as dead night.

Leia thought she was going to pass out, she just couldn't stand to see so many people when she had a dying man—one she loved more dearly than life—hiding and waiting in her room.

She thought life couldn't possibly get worse… Till it did; and Anakin and Padmé Skywalker walked in.

 _I should've drowned myself,_ she darkly thought in bitter sarcasm as she saw the pain and fear in her parents' faces.

"I'm fine," Luke said for the twelfth time. "Really, I was barely hurt."

"What happened to you, my son?" Padmé cried in distress as she held onto her son's hands.

"I can hardly remember it…" he said, shaking his head. "I was trying to get Alderaan on the stable, but he wouldn't move… and then—" he stopped talking and tightened his hands around his mother's grip. "I really can't remember," he lied. "My head hurts too much right now."

Needa tried to hide as far as he could in the big crowd of family members.

He thought he was succeeding, he took slow and quiet steps back… Then he felt a strong hand on his chest. Anakin—Well Vader—, had grabbed his shirt to bring him up, almost meeting his tall face, staring into his eyes.

Needa was shaking, he read his boss's silent command, and walked out of the living room.

The man couldn't breathe as he felt Vader's burning gaze on him.

"Sir…" he almost managed a sentence before a simple glare shut him up.

"If it would've been a thief," Vader said slowly. "He would've entered the house. If it would've been an enemy he wouldn't have left my son alive," he stopped, the rage of the possibility of anyone hurting his son almost driving him crazy. "So the question remains… who attacked my son?"

Needa couldn't say anything for a while. His legs were shaking, and his face had no color. He couldn't look into Vader's cruel face as he finally said: "Boss, Ha—Han S—Solo escaped."

He expected a much deserved punch in the face, a hard hand to his throat, or a bullet to his head, any form of violence that he knew Vader employed with failing subordinates… his lack of actions just fed Needa's incredible fear. Thinking Vader was probably planning a much, much more horrifying form of punishment. But Vader was not thinking of him. His entire energy was on the man he hated probably more than anyone he ever hated before.

Without saying another word, Vader turned his back on Needa, he gave no further orders to the man, he just walked to the house's entrance, ready to roam or walk every meter around the Ranch if necessary—anything to find Han Solo and finally stop that fool's heart from beating.

His pacing gained odd speed as he finally reached the main door. He opened it and stared with wide eyes at the man that was just outside waiting.

Both men paled, gained shocked-filled eyes, and released small cries of surprise. "Piett?" Anakin questioned in disbelief.

* * *

 **AN:** I was a little unsure of whether I should share that little backstory of Han and Leia's relationship. I almost delated that part, thinking readers wouldn't like it… Well, what do you think? Unnecessary? Too inappropriate? This is a forbidden love story, after all, so there have to be things preventing them from being together.

How's the story going so far? Any word of advice? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: How to Save a Life

**5: How to Save a Life**

" _Piett?"_

If a hundred men with guns in their hands would've appeared before him he would have been less surprised.

Anakin shook his head as he saw his old friend, who was looking nervous and almost terrified.

The two men stared at each other in silence for a few seconds, Anakin was about to inquire as to what Piett was doing in his home at such hour, when a loud female voice caught their attention—

"Oh Mr. Piett!" Leia cried, rushing to the doctor. "I'm so glad you're finally here!"

Piett turned paler and his face grew even more confused.

"Leia?" Anakin asked. "You called him?"

"Well, of course!" Leia cried, acting like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I knew no greater man could attend to my poor brother at a time like this."

Piett was suddenly composed; hearing of a victim caused his vocation to take control. "Luke?" he asked at once. "What happened to him?"

"Oh of course. Obviously I couldn't tell you over the phone," Leia's voice almost cracked. "Come with me. It appears he got hit in the head."

Anakin would've followed them into the house, but he had a smuggler to find and kill.

* * *

"Oh Piett!" Padmé cried when she saw him. "I am so glad you're here! Look! Look at what they've done to my poor boy!"

"Mom!" Luke was embarrassed. "Stop. I was barely hurt."

"I will see about that," Doctor Piett said. "Forgive me," he spoke kindly to the great crowd around him. "But I think these many people can't be good for Luke. I need you all to leave immediately—that means you, too, Padmé," he grinned at his old friend. She was about to protest, but instead, she asked him—

"Where's Anakin?"

Piett sighed sadly and Padmé immediately understood. "I will make sure you have a room to spend the night," she said, hiding all feelings that were killing her. "Good night." She left as did almost everyone else.

"Sir," a young, trembling voice spoke to the Doctor. "May I stay, please?"

Piett was taken aback, he did not expect to see Mara Jade, a famous Hollywood actress and singer, in the same space as him.

He was a man in his late forties, yet he flushed like a schoolboy at the sight of that Screen Queen. "Sure," he said without looking at her.

"I'd like to see what's wrong with my brother, too," Leia said. "May I?" she spoke the request making sure he understood it was an order and it could not be discussed.

Again Piett nodded. He opened his briefcase and started to check on the young man. As always, Piett was shocked to see how similar Luke was to Anakin. For a second, the Doctor could almost imagine he had traveled two decades into the past; he could feel no time had passed and he was checking on Anakin after he got in troubles, and instead of a redheaded Hollywood girl, he could picture a young Padmé was watching him tend to her lover; asking questions with no end regarding her love's health.

Piett stared into Luke's blue eyes, and for a second he was fooled into thinking those were Anakin's… Of course, there was too much innocence and kindness in Luke's gaze, something Anakin lost since he was a child, so Piett never got the chance to see those qualities in his friend's eyes.

"Will he be alright?" the young flame-haired woman that stood before them asked. _Yes_ , Piett thought, _the same worry Padmé used to have for Anakin_. And this time, Piett could smile without having to fake it to ease the girl, as unlike Anakin, Luke was not very badly injured. It was barely a scratch.

"I gave him a _pain-killer_ ," Piett smiled. "And I cleaned the blood that stained his pretty face," Luke grinned at the tease. "I advise you go to sleep, young man. And you," he said looking at the Hollywood actress for the first time. "Do not worry, Child. Usually the smallest of cuts cause a great deal of blood."

Mara smiled gracefully, thanking the doctor; she tried to help Luke stand up but stopped when she realized it was not necessary. He was fine.

The couple disappeared and so did any smile and calmness that had been in the room. Piett stared at Leia, knowing his work had hardly ended that night, in fact, it was about to just begin.

"I suppose your brother is not the reason you called me, Leia," Piett said, his voice barely hiding his concern. "He was in no way in danger. He had a very mild injury—I'm guessing he was hit with a chair or something like that. Do you know?"

"No."

"You called me before he was hit?"

"Yes."

"No one must know why I am truly here?"

"Mr. Piett," there were tears in Leia's beautiful eyes. "I need you to hurry. Have you come prepared?"

"Yes, dear," he patted his briefcase. "Where will we be going?"

"My bedroom."

His eyes went wide for a moment, he had been trying really hard to not look at her—her body was so beautiful and so poorly concealed in that small purple dress pajama... He walked behind her, staring at the floor only, yet every now and then catching a glance at her long white legs. Her skin looked so soft, so smooth— _Stop!_ The Doctor inwardly screamed at himself. He had always seen Leia as a little girl, it was strange to see how much she had grown up. And he was more than aware that even looking at her in the wrong way was an absolute death sentence. Even for a friend of Vader.

When they were by her door, Leia pulled out a key from her pocket, watched every corner to make sure no one would see them, and motioned Piett inside. Again, she locked the door.

If tending and looking at an injured Luke Skywalker brought flashbacks to the doctor, the sight in Leia's bedroom absolutely brought Piett back in time.

"Oh my God!" Leia cried and ran to the man on the bed.

The man had his eyes closed, he was not even conscious, his chest went up and down with unsteady respiration, his face was all bruised, and there was much blood coming from his chest.

Leia cried and kissed him repeatedly; fear, need and urgency in every one of her embraces. "Han," she weakly muttered. "Han… please. I've comeback, my darling! Please wake up! I've comeback for you!"

There was no response from the man. Leia looked like she had trouble breathing, she was about to collapse and faint… When the mild sound of laughter covered the room.

It was the man. He was struggling but he was laughing.

"Oh," Leia could hardly contain the anger that exploded in her chest. "You Low-life, nasty thing… You cad… You!" she couldn't think of any good insult at the moment.

Piett could tell there was murder in her fiery eyes, similar to the way Anakin's sometimes looked like… Yet the flame extinguished and she kissed him again.

"How can you do that to me?" she asked softly, brushing her hands with his.

He brought her closer to him, staining her own dress with his blood; neither seemed to care. "What the hell took you so long?" he complained even as he kissed her. "Hell, Sweetheart, you deserve worse for leaving me for so long! You have a dying man here and still take your sweet-slow time? I'm glad I mean so much to you!" he sounded hurt.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" she fought. "My brother got hurt tonight. There was too much mayhem and I did what best I could. So shut up, thank me and kiss me."

He would've shrugged, if only he could move. He merely snarled. "The kid is too sensitive. Are you sure he's not adopted? I am kinda in the slow process of dying here, and you don't see me complain… Anyway, so you couldn't get a doctor?"

Leia turned her eyes towards the door, where the doctor was still standing, staring dumbfounded at the couple. "Mr. Piett," Leia softly said. "Please."

The doctor walked to the bed, holding his breath. "Leia, go into the bathroom and get me some towels and water." He ordered, and it was a rare occasion in which Leia was very obedient.

Piett tended Han. He cared the bruises and sewed the wounds. "He needs food," he later said and Leia disappeared only to return with a great tray of food. After he ate, Piett gave Han a few pills and right before sunrise, the smuggler was resting comfortably on Leia's wide bed.

"You must be exhausted, Child," Piett said, staring at Leia, who's eyes struggled to remain open.

"I'm fine," she muttered, her head almost falling to the side. "Will he?" she asked. "What do you think?"

"He will be fine. Don't worry." He spoke to her as he would lie to Padmé in the old days…

"Thank you, Mr. Piett," Leia said, lying on a wide couch close the balcony, not daring to disturb her lover's sleep. "I know I don't have to ask again… for your absolute secrecy…"

 _Just like Padmé… "_ Of course," he said, trying to avoid looking at her, since as she laid herself, her breast pressed together, showing an all too sweet yet forbidden sight. Her loose brown hair fell to the floor; the position in which she lay caused the blood to rush to his cheeks. He turned his back, embarrassed and hating himself for his thoughts. "I think you don't need me for the moment," he said, his voice hard.

She felt bad for keeping him up for so long. She apologized. "You may go to sleep now, sir. Forgive me, but I would like for you to stay in the house for a few days. Could you?"

"Yes," he accepted, feeling like he had just agreed to his own death. "Leia," he called her.

She barely opened her sleepy eyes. "Hmm?" she asked.

"The door is locked, dear" he said.

She stood up and walked to open the door.

As he left, Leia didn't notice the way Piett looked at her now. She couldn't imagine the complications her beauty was bringing to an already entangled situation. The Doctor's eyes were practically burning with desire for her; yet she'd never suspect it, unlike Han who managed to hear the door being opened, and see the way the man that had just saved his life truly felt about the person Han loved the most.

The physical pain was fading away, yet a greater one attacked the smuggler. His eyes, filled with possessiveness, devoured Leia in a quick glance.

"Oh," she said when she saw him. "I'm sorry, did I wake you? Please keep resting, Han."

She walked to the couch but he growled to her. "Come and lay with me," his voice was stern and jealous but she didn't notice.

"You should be sleeping," she said, scolding.

"So do you," he said, the previous jealousy still burning him like Vader's strikes. "With me."

She grinned. "I will lay with you but don't even dream we're gonna do anything else than sleep."

"That's what you think," he threatened. She was suddenly excited, yet afraid for his health.

But soon enough the ease returned to her heart, as no soon was she by his side that he fell into a peaceful sleep. "I love you so much," she whispered and also at last slept.

* * *

It wasn't till very late morning that Leia was awoken.

She heard the loud knocking on her door as if it were coming from afar, from another world. Little by little she gained consciousness, she moved around and quietly groaned. She opened her eyes for a second but swiftly closed them again when she felt the light coming from one of her windows. "Stupid curtains…" she lowly muttered. "Stupid sun… stupid noise…"

"Shhh," Han said next to her, as tired as her. He put a hand on her hip and another on her mouth.

Nestling deep into his chest, Leia almost fell asleep again.

"Leia," the person knocking at her door didn't give up. "Come on, Sleeping Beauty."

 _Shut up._ Leia thought grumpily. _Let me sleep… Oh._

"Pooja?" Leia cried, her voice hoarse. Again Han's big hand found its way towards Leia's mouth, trying to quiet her. She bit him and freed herself from his other hand.

"What is it, honey?" Leia asked, without rising from the bed.

"We're going shopping, sweetie. Don't you want to come?" Pooja said in a nice, friendly manner.

Leia rose lazily and walked clumsily towards the door, obviously she didn't open it. She said, "No, thank you. I woke up feeling worse!"

"Oh," her cousin sounded concerned. "Open the door, Leia. Let me check on you."

Leia stared at Han for a moment, she bit at her nails. "No, honey. I don't want you to catch it, too… I'll ask Mr. Piett to check on me later. Don't worry."

Han was making faces and signs, telling Leia to get rid of her.

"Do you want me to call the doctor—"

"Pooja, just go!" Leia suddenly cried, out of patience.

A few words of confusion were heard from outside, at last Pooja said goodbye and left them alone.

"Well," Leia sighed, sarcastically. "At this pace, you're gonna be the only person that stands me…"

Han released a small chuckle. "I am fine with that."

Leia smiled, as well. She realized she'd be more than content if that were to happen.

She returned to the bed, by instinct she refuged herself in his arms, before she even asked for it they were kissing. "Mmhh," Leia hummed, happily. She still had trouble believing she had gotten him back. Her insides begged her for that man, her body took control, causing her gentle and sweet touch to turn wild and desperate. She heard him moan, but she was heartbroken to see that she was hurting him.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, loosening her mad grip on him.

"Don't be." He gasped, roughly bringing her back—erasing any kind of distance between them. "Oh… oh," he quietly groaned. He knew what she must be thinking, he could see the answer in her starry eyes. He wouldn't allow that.

"We… we need to wait some time—at least a few days," she said, avoiding his gaze as her face colored crimson.

"Um, no," he denied. "I'm more than capable of—"

"Han," she interrupted. "One of us has to think straight."

"And you know is not gonna be me, Sweetheart…"

"Stop!" she laughed as his hands wandered her body. "Stop that!" she said unconvincingly.

There was a pause in which both took long breaths.

"All right," he sighed. "We can wait, I guess…"

"How're you feeling?" she asked, stroking his cheek with one hand while the other removed stray hairs from his forehead.

"Much better," he stiffly said. "That doctor of yours is a real wonder," he watched her carefully.

"I know, right?" she smiled. "Mr. Piett is one of the greatest man I've ever met."

"How long have you known him?"

"Since I was born. He helped bringing me and Luke into the world."

 _Sick bastard…_ Han thought, hating that he was now in debt to such a man.

Leia took a shower and dressed beautifully in a sunny summer dress that now matched the happiness of her heart. "How do I look?" she asked her boyfriend. He could've said _terrible_ or _laughable_ and she still would have smiled. His pleasure and happiness at seeing her were too obvious.

"Well, now's your turn," she said, helping Han out of the bed and into the bathtub.

"Erase that smile," Leia said, her grin half annoyed, half pleased, as she took off Han's clothes.

"This is kinda fun," Han said with an unusually sweet, boyish smile as Leia passed a fluffy sponge around his body.

Leia said nothing and repressed a grin. She inwardly agreed until she saw his back, above his tanned skin and impressive muscles, she saw… _Oh dear God_. Leia was glad she wasn't facing him, because for sure a few tears managed to escape. _Was he…_ She felt someone had slashed a knife into her chest, which resulted in lack of breathing. Was he whipped? What were those marks?! _Oh Han…_

She desperately wanted to ask him what had happened to him.

She had been burning with curiosity since she first saw him. Where had he been? With who? And why? Why? Why?

She bit her lower lip, swallowing all questions. She figured he would tell her when he was ready… Oh but she needed to know now! Being patient was not her greatest attribute.

Leia let go of the sponge she had been using, she dropped it into that small lake of water, and she put her own hands on her lover's skin, feeling the change in him instantly. He threw his head back, his eyes closed. "If you're not gonna let me touch you I think is only fair you control yourself, Sweetheart," Han murmured, his voice changing from relaxed and boyish to hard and strained.

Her hands went to his shoulders, she massaged him and then descended to his chest and beyond. She was really wet now but she didn't seem to care. Her head was by his neck and she lay quick, soft kisses there.

"You sure want to kill me," Han mumbled, out of breath, reaching for her lips which she didn't allow him.

"No, but someone else did," she said, her small hands still wandering his body and her lips mercilessly apart from his, yet laying sweet kisses. "You know patience is not my forte, scoundrel. I've giving you the chance to tell me… but now I can't wait. Come on, Han. What the hell happened to you?"

He was at her complete mercy. Hard and begging for her… _Oh how cruel of you, Sweetheart!_ But he couldn't tell her. It's not that he was going to keep that information from her forever. It's not like there was ever going to be a time when he could tell her that her father is a criminal— and a sick one at that… But he at least needed to be out of Vader's home before confessing.

"All right," he breathed, his body so at ease as she continued her wonderful attacks, while his mind was exploding with her vicious and merciless ones; the result anachronistic on the poor man. He was sure that if he somehow was still sane, she would in the end drive him mad…

* * *

"They look odd, don't they?" Luke asked Mara as they sat on the grass of the garden, watching the three people seated on the table a few feet from them.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mara said, carelessly. "They look fine to me."

"No, usually when Mr. Piett visits my parents they laugh and drink and seem to have a really good time."

"There's a bottle of wine on the table," Mara pointed out.

"Yeah and it's not even noon! Something must be worrying them…"

"Enough, Luke!" Mara cried suddenly, freeing herself from the arms that had been around her. "Why must you always see things that just aren't there? Leave them be and leave me alone!"

"What's your problem?" Luke asked, his face hurt.

Mara dropped her gaze, ashamed. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "I didn't… sleep very well and I just… I don't know. Can't we go?"

"Fine," Luke said, not hiding his annoyance. "Let's go back to my room…"

"No," Mara interrupted. "I mean, I want to go home."

"Oh."

"Please, babe," she threw her arms around his neck. "Let's go back to LA."

"Mara, we've been here for like a day…" Luke said, baffled. "I promised my parents at least a week."

She sighed, desperately.

"Family is important to me," Luke said. "And don't think I haven't noticed how you can't stand my father."

Mara blinked, startled. While she loved him a lot more for it, she couldn't believe Luke's great insight. Once again, she'd have to act out her way out of Vader's domains.

"What did I tell you?" she cried, angrily. "Oh you're always imagining things! I'm going home with or without you!" she said loudly and determinately, inwardly praying he would go with her because really, she wouldn't leave him behind.

Mara turned her back on him, ready to leave, her legs trembling after she realized Anakin Skywalker had his eyes fixed on them. She practically ran to Luke's bedroom and sheltered herself there.

Luke would've gone after her, but he saw someone arriving, joining his parents and Doctor Piett. He slowly walked to them. They shut up as soon as they saw him.

"Morning," Luke said, staring at Needa.

"Hello, Mr. Luke…" Needa looked suddenly nervous. "So that's all boss," he said, looking at Anakin. "I'm going right away of course."

Anakin nodded, his eyes cool and his air calm. With a hand movement he dismissed him.

"Father, there's something I have to tell you," Luke said.

"Later, Son," Anakin stood up. "I have a lot of work today, forgive me." And he left.

Just then, Pooja, Ryoo, Mrs. Shmi and Mrs. Lars appeared, carrying a lot of boxes. They sat and conversed with Piett, while Padmé excused herself, her face looking disgusted.

Luke sighed as he watched them all chitchat. What was he going to do about Needa? And more importantly, Mara Jade?

* * *

The red-headed, Hollywood girl was just finishing packing, when the door to Luke's door was opened. "So you're coming?" she said without turning her back.

"We're leaving?" Needa said as he closed and locked the door behind him.

Mara Jade gasped, startled.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she whispered as she closed her suitcase.

Needa laughed nastily. "I never pitied you, Miss Jade," he said as he neared her and she backed away. "But selling your soul to the devil has its consequences. Boy, do I know it!" he shuddered but then laughed again, this time nervously. "You've enjoyed for long enough without paying the high price we ALL had to pay. But oh, young girl," he sighed. "The time has come. Vader will see you now."

Mara's usually bold eyes crowded with tears. "What will my services be?" she muttered, her head down. "What favor is he demanding from me? Oh, Needa," she almost broke down. "What's this about?"

Needa avoided looking at her as if she were suddenly ugly. "It's regarding one of the low-life smugglers."

"Who?" she inquired, actual concern in her shaky voice.

"Han Solo."


	6. Chapter 6: Suspicious Minds

**6: Suspicious Minds**

Vader's office was neat and undisturbed, as usual.

The powerful man sat on the big chair in front of his desk; awaiting the last hope he had of finding the smuggler he was to kill. It didn't matter how much he hated that last hope, or that every time he saw her he felt like killing her. It stung him and his ego but he needed her.

There was a knock on the door. Steady and normal. He didn't like it. She should come to him with fear.

"Come in," he said, his voice dark and icy; and Mara Jade stood before him. "Close the door, Jade."

"Sir, I understand—"

"I'll do the talking," Vader interrupted, abruptly. "Sit down."

She did so. Vader waited a few moments, giving himself the time to cool. If he started speaking just like that, he was afraid his rage would take over and make him do mad things.

"Now Jade," he said after taking long airy breaths. "You've been pretty happy for a while, haven't you?" it was a rhetorical question. She knew she shouldn't answer. "And who do you have to thank? Me. That's right. You were just another talentless pretty face in Hollywood. I gave you opportunities. I made you a star! And how did you repay my kindness, my favors? By taking my son from home, taking him to your degenerate hell in LA, you—!"

"Sir, I didn't know he was your son, I never would've—"

"Silence!" Anakin screamed. He paced around her. "We shouldn't yell to each other, Miss Jade," he said, his voice now almost soothing. "The house is full. But… I didn't call you to discuss your relationship with my son." She knew. "I understand you came to be employed in my _business_ at the same time as one of the smugglers. Do you recall a man named Han Solo?"

"Yes, sir."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"I think—three weeks… No, no. Four weeks ago. The night of your daughter's birthday party."

Anakin took a pause. "Did you notice anything strange about him?

"Well, he always seemed rather nervous around your house. But that's not unusual for those who work for you."

"It was unusual for him," he muttered to himself. "I should've known… I should've known!" again he raised his voice, causing Mara to jump from her seat.

 _He screwed him over_ , Mara thought. _Damn, stupid Solo, stole money from Vader_ …

It must've been a lot, because Vader usually wasn't so particular with money. He wouldn't lose sleep over a lost million… So what did Solo do to piss Vader off? She shuddered, thinking about the awful fate in store for a man foolish enough to think he could outsmart Vader.

"Have you any idea of where he is?" Vader asked.

Mara thought of it. If she handed the smuggler over to Vader, she might be free of him… at least for a while. She could go with Luke and maybe stop worrying so much about the damn gangster.

Truthfully, she didn't know where Han was, but she could lie… buy herself time.

"He loves New York," Mara said quickly—too quickly. "I mean, I am not saying he's there… but I would look for him there."

"If you ever hear from him, or run into him—you better point him in my direction, Miss Jade. It would hurt you to do otherwise," his calm voice was as menacing as his loud one.

They were in silence for some time.

"You may retire," Vader at last said.

She stood up and left the room in seconds. Vader smiled as she did so; she had been terrified and holding it all in. He could see her legs were shaking.

 _Good,_ Anakin thought. _As long as they fear me, I still have the power._

* * *

 _Just be cool_ , Leia nervously told herself. _They never need to know anything is happening._

"Good day," she greeted her family with a fake smile as she joined them in the garden.

Mostly everyone smiled at her.

"Hello darling," Shmi Skywalker said.

"Feeling better?" Pooja asked, cautiously.

"Not really," Leia said. "Doctor Piett, would you mind checking on me now?"

Piett cleared his throat before speaking. "Certainly…"

They walked together in silence until the family was far behind.

"I know you've already done a lot for me," Leia said. "But I need one more favor…"

"Dare I ask?" Piett breathed nervously.

"I need you to tell my parents that I am very sick. Tell them I need to be taken to the hospital immediately and that you're going to send an ambulance to take me."

"Oh Leia!"

"Please sir. Han's not getting much better and I am so afraid!" tears fell down her cheeks and her voice cracked. "He needs to be in a hospital."

"I agree, but my dear, why must he be kept a secret?"

"Oh you know my father… he thinks I'm a little girl and he'll be furious if he finds a man in my room—let alone one that's been beaten almost to death. Please sir!"

Piett rubbed his forehead. "Fine," he accepted. "I'll call the ambulance immediately—"

"No, don't do that," Leia interrupted. "I need to wait. At around 3:00 O' clock my aunts and cousins will go shopping again. My mother will be going to the club with my grandmothers. And I'll make sure Luke takes the men to the stable. And that's when you must distract my father. I'll take a chance to get Han into that ambulance. Can I count on you?"

Piett was sweating like crazy, more for his stupidity than the hot summer day. "Yes."

"Thank you!" she jumped excited and kissed his cheek. "Oh, sir, you're the best! Okay, I'm gonna go to the kitchen and make something for Han. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she was ecstatic. _She must really love him,_ Piett sadly thought.

* * *

Time passed mostly fast now.

Leia could hardly believe the difference in her from a few days ago. Her eyes were different. They didn't hold sadness or heartbreak anymore. He voice wasn't bitter, it was sweet and friendly. She was delightful to those around her.

"Illness does her well," Pooja joked before getting in the car towards Beverly Hills. "Are you sure you don't want to come? You seem fine to me."

"No," Leia said. "Have fun, you guys… Wait," she noticed someone was missing. "Where's my mother?"

"Oh Padmé was feeling ill today, too," Aunt Sola said. "She didn't want to come. She's in her room."

 _Damn_ , Leia thought. _Hope she doesn't run into my… affairs._

The women were gone, and like Leia had anticipated, the men left to the stable.

The time was coming, and her heart was starting to beat faster than was good for her.

She knocked on her father's office, just to make sure Piett was there entertaining him.

"I thought you might like some tea," she said, carrying a tray; she dropped it when she saw that the two men weren't alone.

"Leia!" Anakin cried, startled. "What's the matter with you, my child?"

She kneeled to pick everything up, staring at Mara Jade who sat next to Doctor Piett. "I didn't know you were here, Mara," she said, not hiding her surprise and displeasure. "When I didn't see you in the car, I—I thought you must've been riding the horses, with Luke and everyone…"

Mara was silent.

"She was being checked by Doctor Piett," Anakin said, and Leia could tell by Piett's eyes that her father had just told a lie.

"But I am fine now!" Mara cried, nervously. "I'll go meet Luke now," she said and abruptly left the room.

"I never will understand what Luke sees in her," Anakin said, sharply. Leia continued cleaning the mess she had done.

* * *

Outside the door, Mara leaned with her eyes shut tightly. _I have to get out of here,_ she thought, afraid for her life. _Damn Vader, I hate you!_

She started walking, clumsily and nervously. She reached the stairs and then the rooms upstairs. The house was so large, she wondered what it would be like to live there if she married Luke Skywalker _. I would kill myself._ She thought. _No, no. I wouldn't have to. That bastard would execute me before I ever wed his son! Oh what am I going to do? What am I going to do? Luke, I wish you were here… I wish I never come here!_

Her thoughts hurt her like knifes on her skin—and she knew what that felt like. She paced, and walked, and ran, cursing endlessly how big the Skywalker residence was. _Why do rich people need such mansions? Why do gangsters always have such big families?_ She opened door after door, in her state unable of ever finding Luke's one.

Another door. Closet. Bathroom. Guest room. Not Luke's. Not Luke's. Not… Nothing. She couldn't enter, the door was locked. She tried really hard but the lock was on. She tried something, being a learned disciple of Vader, a locked door was not something that could stop her. She pulled out something from her purse, it was sharp, thin and long. A type of knife. Forcing the lock, she smiled as she opened it. _Still got it,_ she proudly thought _. Hollywood has not changed me… Fuck._

She had found Leia's room. The wide, luxurious bedroom of a millionaire's daughter. The clean, softly pink walls. Carpeted floor. Beautiful, fancy mirrors and night tables. Lamps. Pictures and paintings on the walls. A comfortable couch by the balcony. Wide windows with closed curtains. A man on the bed. A closet as large as the ones movie studios have. There was a purple dress resting, top half on the couch, lower on the floor. She stared at everything, stunned and speechless. The man noticed her, he slowly sat up. He looked clean enough, frightened, as if he had just seen a ghost.

Mara gave a few steps closer, her breathing loud and unnatural. She remembered something she heard earlier. _"If you ever hear from him, or run into him—you better point him in my direction, Miss Jade. It would hurt you to do otherwise."_

She hated Vader more than anyone in the world. She feared him… She wouldn't wish his rage upon her worse enemy…

"Jade," she heard Han Solo's manly voice; pleading and shocked. Han Solo!

"Holy shit," she said.

What should she do? If she really handed him over to Vader… he was as good as dead. She might as well put a bullet through his head herself. Use the knife on her hand to slit his throat… She was sure anything would be a better death than facing Vader's wrath. Could she really live with herself if she brings Han Solo to the most ruthless gangster in the world?

* * *

"So what's the problem?" Anakin asked, his voice and face extremely worried. "Why did you call an ambulance for my daughter? Come on, Piett, tell me!"

"Don't worry, Anakin, she'll be fine. It's just precaution. The ambulance will arrive shortly—"

"Han Solo!" a loud female voice was heard from upstairs. "Han Solo! Han Solo! Han—"

All three of them, Anakin, Piett and Leia, stood up violently. Holding their breaths, turning pale.

* * *

"Jade, please!" Han pleaded.

"Han Solo!" she continued to scream. Knowing Vader would hear. "Han—"

* * *

Anakin ran for the door, fuming and grunting like a savage. Piett put his hands on his shoulders and tried to stop him. "Anakin, calm down!"

Leia felt the earth was shaking, her world as falling apart. She had never seen her father so incensed. Thinking quickly, she ran and stood on the door, preventing him from leaving. "Leia, get out of the way," he said, his voice unrecognizable for his daughter; awaking horrible memories for his old friend.

When she didn't obey, he grabbed her and pushed her aside. Desperate and unsure, she threw herself on the ground, closing her eyes and not moving.

"Good God!" Piett cried. "Leia!"

Anakin had already gone out of the office, but he returned immediately to see what had happened. He almost fainted himself when he saw his daughter on the floor. "Oh my god!" he screamed. He picked her up and sat her on a chair. "Leia," he pleaded. "Leia, wake up! Oh what have I done?" he pulled at his own hair, in complete despair. Leia felt bad and guilty for making him think he had hurt her, but she needed time, so she continued to pretend she had lost consciousness.

Anakin looked on the point of a breakdown, he looked deranged. He then put his hands on his ears. A new sound was driving him crazy. It was the ambulance. It had arrived and it parked on the garden. The sound was so loud and maddening he was sure his head would explode.

It was too much. His daughter. The noise. Han Solo. What could he do…? Oh goddamn noise why didn't it stop!

"Take her to the ambulance," he said to Piett. "Go with her to the hospital. I'll meet you there. And for crying out loud, make that noise stop!"

Piett took Leia in his arms and out to the garden. Inside the ambulance, she finally opened her eyes. "Oh damn luck," she muttered. "What the hell was that?" Piett shook his head and said nothing. "Please sir," she begged. "Bring him to me!"

* * *

Anakin ran around his house, he ordered everyone to look for a thief that had broken in. He knew there was no escaping. He'll find Solo this time. He'll murder him this time.

But why not follow the trace?

"Mara Jade!" he cried. Her voice never came, he didn't find an answer. "Jade!"

The search continued, he couldn't believe it… he had escaped again! Oh it wasn't possible. Was the man a ghost? How could he vanish? And where the hell did Mara Jade go? Did she play a game to make fun of him? If that was true, he would kill her, Luke could find another girlfriend.

"Sir," a voice called him, frightened and weak.

"Needa," Vader acknowledged. "Report."

"Boss, Han Solo escaped again."

Vader stopped and Needa almost clashed against him. "I'm aware of that much," he said, his voice annoyed and demeaning. "What I want to know is how."

Needa gulped. "Sir… he escaped on the ambulance that you called… for your daughter…"

"What?" he screamed. Closing his eyes and breathing slowly, he said, "Let's go into my office."

They walked and entered Vader's office. The boss sat on his big chair, his back turned on his subordinate. "I'll try to be reasonable, Mr. Needa," he said. "If you saw that criminal enter the car with my daughter… my ill daughter! Why didn't you stop him? Why didn't you shoot him? Why didn't you do anything?!" He was screaming by the end of it, he had turned to face Needa and he smashed everything that was on his desk. Needa was shaking, he wished Vader had killed him already—he'd prefer that to telling Vader about the information he was to say…

"Sir…" his trembling voice annoyed Vader. "I was by the garden, inspecting the ambulance… Miss Skywalker told me to leave her alone. I did so, I left but stayed close enough and then… I saw Solo as he was helped into the ambulance."

"Who helped him?" he asked, his eyes so fiery they were like daggers.

"S—sir… it was… Mrs. Skywalker. Solo was leaning on her arm, and she didn't let me get any nearer. She helped him."

Had it been anyone else, Anakin would've exploded, screaming, attacking, acting quickly. But as it was… he couldn't do anything for the moment, apart from standing there with his mouth wide open and his shattered heart bleeding out. _Padmé?_

* * *

"But why isn't he responding me?!" Leia cried in despair to Dr. Piett inside the moving ambulance.

"Leia, you need to be quiet," Piett said. "This isn't good for the patient…"

"But I saw…" her tears unable her from speaking.

She felt on a daze, on a strange nightmare. After waiting for Piett to come with Han she thought things were about to finally go her way. When he came back alone she felt like dying, then, abruptly, Han appeared before her. Grunting and gasping, with no real strength, as if somebody had carried him there. He was laid on the small stretcher, and only after he screamed in pain, taking the knife off his chest did they realize he had been hurt again. Leia could do nothing as nurses and Piett did things to Han, she watched, broken and frightened to her very core. What if she were to lose him there, as they moved in no specific direction, running away from she didn't even know what?

She was crying, sitting on the floor, nauseous from the smell of blood and medicament, as well as the constant twirling the ambulance took. She had Han's clothes on her, holding it dear, fearing the moment his heart stopped and she was left with nothing of him but those small belongings. She cried on his stained shirt, using it almost as a handkerchief; she grabbed his wallet, she opened it, wanting to see his beautiful face as it was before: handsome, careless, and confident.

She saw the picture of an ID card, seeking enigmatic dark-green eyes, finding instead a pair of sky-blue eyes. She sought in vain for the older, darker face that she loved, getting only the image of her twin brother.

She counted the money inside, her fingers trembling as she did so, there were two hundred and eight dollars, a VIP pass for a famous Hollywood theater, and a movie ticket for Mara Jade's latest movie. Her crying was quiet now, she made no sound whatsoever, and she heard nothing in her head; only the violent thumping of her heart beneath her chest. She read the name on the driver's license, her eyes burning into the text. The name planting a seed of confusion, distrust and fear. She wanted to scream like a child. She instead read the name over and over again. She turned her eyes up to see Han, then the card again—"Luke Skywalker…"


	7. Chapter 7: Big Girls Don't Cry

**7: Big Girls Don't Cry**

Leia stood next to Han's bed, watching him sleep, one hand on her dress and the other on her mouth.

The hand that was on her dress slowly reached into its pocket, feeling for the wallet she had found before. She couldn't make any sense of it, and when she did, she rather not understanding.

 _Why, Han?_ Her confused and frightened heart wondered. _What have you done?_

She reached over to him, wanting to sit by his side and caress his face. Couldn't actually do it with so many doubts haunting her.

She closed her eyes shut, tightly, pushing away any tear that might slip through. She then felt how her hand was slowly grabbed, and weakly pulled.

Opening her eyes, she saw his, dark green, enigmatic and enchanting, as they welcomed her. "How do I look?" Han asked, his quiet and slightly pained voice somehow still comforting.

She tried to smile. "You've looked better," she said, struggling to appear normal. "Han… What—"

"Don't, please," he said and kissed her hand. "Sweetheart, not now. Don't ask questions now."

"You keep saying that," she said, lying on the bed next to him. "When am I actually getting an answer?"

"Someday," he said, his voice bothered. "When we're old and boring and nothing exciting ever happens to us. When we sit on the garden, grey and wrinkly with nothing but peace… then I will tell you everything."

"Han," she snatched her hand away, unamused. "Han, I'm serious!"

"So am I, Leia. What, you thought we were never getting old, hon?"

"How is that ever going to happen when people constantly try to kill you?" she snapped. "You're not going to get well if you keep getting in troubles! And… I. Just. Don't. Get. It!" she gritted her teeth. "You were in my room! Nobody knew you were there… How the hell did you get attacked?"

"Leia…"

"Han, someone put a knife through your skin. In my house! How is that possible? How is it that you aren't safe anywhere?"

He took some time, he slowly sat up and watched her with an odd look around his eyes. Was it guilt? Fear? Leia couldn't tell. _Is he thinking of a lie to give me?_ What?!

Just then Doctor Piett walked in. "Good news," he said after greeting them to no response. "No real damage from that new knife wound," he said. "You're the luckiest man that ever lived, Han Solo."

Leia heard him snort bitterly and she was tempted to hit him.

"Mr. Piett," Leia said. "I need you to leave us a moment… We're talking about something very important!"

"Why, of course," Piett nodded. "But I wouldn't recommend arguing now, Leia. Try to not agitate him."

"Ha!" Han mocked. "She's not as worried about me as she looks, Doc. She's been trying to give me a heart attack ever since she found me. Agitate me! She loves to do that. As of lately not in a fun way, unfortunately…"

"Han!" Leia cried, distressed. "Shut up!"

"What, Sweetheart? Do you think the old man doesn't know we've agitated each other quite a lot? I was on your bed when he met me, right? Don't be afraid he won't think you innocent anymore. You said he met you as a little girl? Well, I bet it's been a long time since he realized you've grown up—"

"I swear, stop talking—"

"Sweetheart, this bastard is only waiting for me to die so he can swoop in—"

 _Bang!_ She couldn't stand his hurtful words anymore, she couldn't hold in her pain, anger and indignation. She hated herself as she did so. Hating that she had hurt him when he was so badly.

He didn't complain, he said nothing, he stayed still, breathing in and out, watching her intensely; never meeting her eyes because she only stared down, her hands on her face.

The tense moment of silent aftermath felt like an eternity, and it was Piett who dared speak again—

"Really, kids," he said, tiredly. "Fighting isn't going to help you. Solo, she's done a lot for you. She saved you and risked everything… Dare you still doubt her and hurt her? I understand you're angry and frustrated. Being constantly persecuted can't be fun. But it is nothing compared to the fate that awaits you— if and when he finds you."

Han had been looking at him as he spoke, with a cocky look on his face. He was blank and quiet when the doctor finished.

 _This fucking guy…_ Han thought _. He knows…_

"What's going on?" Leia asked, impatiently.

Han's face was now heartbroken. He couldn't do it… "Leia, I... can't tell you."

"Fine," she sighed. "I don't know what happened between us nor when you stopped trusting me. Maybe you never trusted me… but I'm done. I'm leaving! Goodbye Han."

Han tried to stand from the bed but fell back. "Leia!" he cried.

She was by the door already. Oh no, no, no… He couldn't lose her!

"Leia, it's your father!" he screamed, in despair. She stopped and froze. "Leia… Your father is trying to kill me. He was the one who kidnapped me in the first place. He beat me. He starved me and forced me to leave you. He sent you that note telling you I was leaving you… My dear, oh Sweetheart, I never wanted to hurt you! Don't leave! Leia, stay with me!"

She turned around slowly, not a single tear crowded around her beautiful brown eyes. She moved steadily. Her skin was a deadly white, though.

"I'm listening," she said, her voice hard.

"The Doctor must know," Han said. "Leia, your father has some nasty business… some illegal affairs. He's a gangster."

"A mafia _boss_ ," Piett interrupted.

Leia briefly turned to see him, then went back to gazing into Han.

It was ridiculous, like she was thrown into a world of irreality. Some dark, twisted fantasy that could never happen…Except… It made sense. Their lavish lifestyle. Their guarded homes. The way he sometimes disappeared. And he was a powerful man. Respected and scary. Yes, people feared Anakin. He was intimidating, too intimidating for a wine producer. He was a criminal!

The truth, the realization was dawning on her… And she wasn't sure what her reaction was. She didn't cry, she didn't scream and shout that it couldn't be true. She didn't ask for more information. She didn't even know what she should do.

Her father…The man that had raised her with care and love. A criminal. He had tried to kill her lover. More than once. He's probably killed before.

"Is," her low voice was heard. Straight and void. Finally she could gather her thoughts enough to form one whole question. "Is he dangerous?"

* * *

The Skywalker Residence was an impressive mansion. Not only was it well hidden in the vineyard like a castle in the woods from a fairy tale. The large halls, chandeliers on the ceilings, shiny floors… It was a sight to see. Decorated with the utmost good taste of the classic mid 1950's American style.

No place was more incredible in all the wide acres as the main bedroom, that heavenly nook where the husband and wife had slept for years.

Padmé sat looking out of her balcony, a cigarette on her hand; the smoke forming black clouds around her even as the cool wild wind blew around her.

She had the lights out, sunk in the gloomy darkness she heard as the door to her dormitory was opened. There could be no doubt as to who had come to see her. She didn't turn around to face him, she didn't speak to him. She just waited.

"Why?" she heard her husband's voice; that dark, chilling voice she knew yet never experienced. Vader could be Vader to anyone but his family. _Guess things change…_

"What's this about?" she asked, smoking her cigarette, closing her eyes as the burning sensation ran down her throat.

"Padmé," Anakin breathed, slowly. Struggling to keep the threatening voice under control. "There was a man in this house, named Han Solo. He's done horrible things to me... yet he lives."

"Yes," Padmé nodded calmly.

Anakin stood behind her, she could feel his hot breath on the back of her head. Putting his big hands on her waist, he forced her to face him.

"Why did you help him?" Anakin demanded.

"I know you find it very easy to live with yourself with so many corpses under your belt," she said. "But it kills me. I can hardly stand it. Anakin, if I helped a man escape and live…I can't regret it!"

Anakin started laughing, horribly and bitterly. Sarcasm and cruel irony on his dark voice. "My angel," he said. "Still looking out for others… Trying to save them from their inevitable fates. That man will die at my hand, and that can't be helped."

"A fine threat," Padmé mocked. "But you can't scare me. You never can anymore."

He tightened the grip on her waist to the point of agony, she held back any tear of pain and held her head high. "We'll see," he threatened.

"An ambulance was here already," Padmé slowly said, trying to free herself from him. "I only helped him on it. I saw him run down the back stairs… bleeding out! I just couldn't leave him like that, poor man!"

"I pity him, indeed," he said. "When I found him… oh if I don't find him!"

"I hope you don't." She challenged.

"Really?" he neared her face, almost brushing his own against it. "And you say I can't scare you anymore… What if I tell you, my love, that the ambulance was for our daughter?" Padmé was silent. "And she was inside it before you… YOU SNEAKED A CRIMINAL INSIDE IT!" he was shouting in a way that would've scared the bravest of man, yet the paleness on her face was for another fear, a different worry. "Padme!" he screamed infuriated. "That criminal escaped taking Leia with him!"

She was on the point of fainting in his arms, instead, she stood tall and strong.

Then, when it was too much, she threw her arms around him, too. Seeking comfort and forgiveness. Desperate and broken both of them.

* * *

"What do you mean you haven't seen her?" Luke screamed, his voice so unlike him.

"I swear, Mr. Luke," the servant, it was the tenth questioned by Luke that day, answered. "Miss Jade probably went out with the rest of the ladies who went shopping—"

"She didn't!" Luke snapped. "I already told you, haven't you been listening?" as he spoke in that imperious and angry manner, not even his angel blue eyes could save him from looking exactly like a young Anakin Skywalker.

"But… but," Luke paced around the servants. "Where is she?"

He didn't know what had happened, but he was sure something horrible had fallen into his home. And since he couldn't find Mara Jade… he couldn't help but fearing the worst. And fear brings out the very worst, it leads to dark things for a Skywalker.

"Keep looking for her," he ordered, direct and precise was his command. No one would think to disobey him.

"My Son," Anakin said, behind him. He was arm in arm with Padmé. He looked proudly at Luke. "You're behaving perfectly right now. Come, I need your help."

"Father, I can't find Mara," he said in despair. "What's going on?"

Padmé looked down, guiltily. "Was he very dangerous?" she whispered at Anakin's ear. Of course Luke caught that.

"Who?" he questioned. "Who're you talking about?"

Padmé took a deep breath. "Oh, Luke. I'm so sorry. The man that attacked you a few days ago… He never left the house! He escaped just today. Oh I didn't know who he was and I…"

"Enough, Padmé," Anakin interrupted. "Luke, you and I will find him. And if he did any damage to your girlfriend… it is your responsibility to make him pay for what he's done to you."

Luke stood for a moment, stunned, thinking about his father's words. They were so cold… so cruel and—tempting.

Before he could give an answer, a loud voice caught their attention.

"Master Skywalker!" a servant called from upstairs.

Anakin moved to go and see who was calling him. Luke moved faster and reached the servant- who was in Leia's bedroom- before him.

"Master Skywalker, she's here," the servant said. And Anakin was shocked because the servant hadn't been calling him. The servant had called Luke! The fact wasn't offensive, it was interesting in a very good way…

The servant stood in front of Leia's closet, where next to it, lay Mara Jade unconscious. "Mara!" Luke cried and kneeled before her.

She was covered in blood, there was a bruise on her neck.

"Oh no…" Luke cried. "No, Mara…"

"Stop," Anakin stood behind him. "She's breathing." He pointed out. "The blood isn't hers…"

"It's that man's!" Luke realized.

"Yes," Anakin nodded, looking proudly at his son. "See that purple area around her neck, though? He put her too sleep so he could shut her up and run away. Don't worry, Luke. That actually isn't so hurtful."

"How do you know?"

"She probably fell into his arms and since he was hurt she got stained with his blood," Anakin said in return, dodging the question.

"Sneaky bastard," Needa said, somewhere in the bedroom.

"Oh my little girl," Padmé sighed as she looked at the bloodstained Mara Jade.

"What?" Luke turned to see his mother's broken face. "Where's Leia, anyway? Oh," he just remembered she also didn't go shopping. She was in the house... "Where's Leia?" he asked, his voice growing in worry.

When neither Anakin or Padmé could bring themselves to say it, Needa said, "The damn scoundrel took the little girl!"

"That…" Luke held onto his girlfriend, having no room for relief at finding her all right, he felt only deep anger at the man. He had felt no resentment before. He never knew what hatred was… Now he could think of nothing but revenge.

* * *

 **AN:** I hope the plot isn't getting too convoluted or confusing…

I think the rating will soon go up, just a heads up.


	8. Chapter 8: Runaway

**8: Runaway**

The hospital room was unbearable, white and cold. Han laid on the bed, hating and cursing the moment he let Leia out of his sight. She was taking care of the bill and listening to what Han's condition was. She was pale and sad when she left, but she had given him a kiss… It didn't seem like her pain was caused by Han, yet he was fearing in the most irrational of ways the fact that she might not come back.

He sat on the bed and thought about it, then he tried to get up.

"Don't," Doctor Piett said.

"I just want to say something to Leia," he said, not hiding the fact that he still couldn't stand Piett.

"She'll be back," Piett said shortly.

"I know," Han spat pretending he actually believed that.

He sank back, panic entering his mind. Had he ruined everything? Maybe he shouldn't have said anything… Oh she still didn't know the full truth, and a part of him wanted to be honest to her. It killed him having to hide things from her, but he was too afraid. What if he was to lose her? The minutes passed like hours and glancing at the watch on the doctor's wrist made him more nervous.

Nevertheless she was gone for only fifteen minutes, and opening the door, she gave Han the ability to breathe normally again. He smiled upon seeing her, her pretty face burdened and struggling to hide the pain it held.

"I took care of everything," she said and sat next to Han. "They said you should stay for at least a week."

Han's nervousness showed on his face again. "How long have we been here?" he asked anxiously.

Leia looked at Piett. "About three hours," Piett said. "Most of the treatment happened on the moving ambulance. I… thought it best."

Han nodded approvingly at him. He hated the doctor yet he couldn't deny he was smart.

"How long is it going to be, eh Piett? What do you reckon we have? Like four, five minutes?"

Leia's eyes opened wide.

"It would be most smart to go now," Piett said simply. "You still need to be in a hospital, but don't go to any in California, neither Nevada. Anakin has all those under his control."

"Where are we?"

"It's a small medical center in Sacramento," Piett explained.

"Jesus Christ!" Han exclaimed. "I'm still too close to the wolf's mouth…" he mumbled, forgetting for a second that Leia was there. "He's gonna have people on me any minute…"he stopped, now watching the pain his words brought upon his loving and faithful girlfriend.

"What are you going to do?" Piett asked after a few moments of silence.

"Well… I am not sure. I have an aunt in San Diego, I could go to her."

"No, Solo. You must be farther than that."

He took some time. "I guess… I could go home to New York for a while."

"Mmhh," Piett gazed at him, nodding. "Yes… that might work. Though if I were you I would leave the country... For a few years, at least."

Han put a hand to his forehead, he thought about it. Whatever his plans were, he didn't want to share them with Piett—he was too close to Vader.

"For the moment I'm just gonna worry about being out of this hospital."

"Oh but you can't," Leia finally spoke. "You—you're not well enough."

Han held both of her hands and brought her closer to him. "Hey, Sweetheart," he said and kissed the top of her head. "I'm gonna pull through this, you know. I always manage… And you'll be coming with me, aren't you?"

She looked at him and said nothing. Her strong exterior was at last bound to break. He could see the threat of tears around the corners of her eyes.

"Solo," Piett said, slowly and cautiously. "I think it'd be best if you go… I mean if what you want is to get Anakin off your tail you have to stop messing with him—"

"I never messed with him," Han snapped. "That bastard—I'm sorry, love—has been twisting the world to his convenience for decades. We're not puppets, we have hearts and minds and can make our own decisions, and if we decide that we love each other… He can't separate us! He won't, I swear! He won't, right Leia?"

She still was mute, her tears fell slowly and reluctantly.

"Leia, you can't leave me!" Han exclaimed.

"I have to go home," she said in despair. "Han, I won't abandon you, of course, my darling!" she tightened the grip around his hands. "We're going back to the Ranch and clear everything, okay? I will demand an explanation. I will force him to leave you alone!"

"Leia, you can't reason with him," Han fought. "I know he's your father and it's hard for you to listen to this… but he is like this! Coldblooded, ruthless and vengeful. He doesn't know how to forgive. I could appear before him on my knees and he would still blow my brains out!"

"Oh stop!"

"He could fake a smile in front of you, promising on his life that he'd never hurt me and then I would 'casually' have an 'accident'. That's the mob. I have upset him. There's no turning back. We have to go!"

She snatched her hands away, she stood up and cleaned her tears. The pain that should had attacked her earlier was coming to her. Little by little, slowly but surely and gaining intensity as time passed.

She needed to see her father. She needed to reason with him. She couldn't just run away and leave everything behind! She thought of her family, all of them gathered around the living room wondering about her whereabouts. Her cousins would be crying, her grandparents praying and growing desperate. Her aunts and uncles yelling and going to the police. Her parents… her brother… No, she couldn't leave them!

She heard Han's voice under her burning thoughts, feeling madder and broken. He called her and begged for her and she couldn't breathe because it was too much. She couldn't lose him but she also couldn't renounce her family. The small room was like a prison cell and she just wanted to feel the air on her lungs, else she would faint. Clumsily running for the door, she managed to go out of the room. Han's cries still haunting her.

 _I can't! I can't!_

Life was too complicated, she needed someone to show her what path she should follow. She was too young and inexperienced. Her life had been too sheltered and easy, that's the problem. The moment of crisis that every human being must face at least once in life had come, and she wasn't sure she could be brave enough to take it.

Finding herself on the waiting room, she looked at the people around. Many cried, many prayed. She wished she could console them with her old strength. Suddenly she felt the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Continuing to watch the people that came in and out, she slowly felt the smothering feeling on her chest lessen. It was much better to focus on others' grief, it made her almost disregard her own. A new crowd of people caught her attention. They had just entered, three large men, mean-looking and ugly. She saw them go to the receptionist, asking questions and seeing as the woman only shook her head.

Her heart skipped a beat when she realized one of the men had a gun. He opened his coat ever so slightly to show the weapon to the woman, she trembled and looked at her book and then said something to them. They nodded and started walking to the elevator. Leia then saw them go in the direction of Han's room.

Without thinking she ran to the stairs, madly moving till she saw the face of the man she loved more than anything in the world.

"Oh Leia, thank God," Han said when he saw her. "I thought you—"

"Shut up," she quickly said. "They're coming, I saw them come! Piett, help me get Han out of this room, now!"

"Who's coming?" Han asked shortly.

"I don't know. Some big guys with guns," she said out of breath; and without hearing what Han and Piett said she motioned Han to get out of bed.

He moved faster than Leia expected and in a few seconds they stood outside his door. "Where to?" Piett asked.

Leia said nothing, she looked around, then at the elevator door. Acting quickly, she opened the door in front of Han's and slipped him in there. She pushed him and Piett inside. Just as she turned around to close the door, she saw the men go out the elevator, their guns now flashing cockishly out in their massive hands. They didn't see her.

Turning around she saw Han on the floor, Piett was helping him stand up.

Her blood was running hot and fast through her veins. She neared the two men and grabbed Han. "Don't move or make a sound," she said and then turned around again.

"Don't you fucking dare go out there," Han said desperately, his voice pained and frightened for her. She kissed him. "I love you."

She was by the doorway, when she saw a few things on the table next to the room's bed (which was occupied). A nurse's face mask and attire. Putting the face mask and the small white hat only, she went out.

Surprising even herself, she entered Han's previous room. Her biggest shock was that she didn't shake as she did so. "Oh gentlemen," she casually said. "I've come to clean here, could you please go?"

They didn't try to hide their guns. "Where's the patient that checked in here?" one of the hitmen said.

"Oh that man left like a half hour ago," she said, cautiously remaining close to the door.

"Did he, now?" a man questioned. "Was he alone? Wasn't there a young girl with him?"

"I saw him alone," Leia said, not knowing what was happening nor what was to come.

The three men circled around her, watching her deeply from head to toe. She regretted not having stayed in the other room.

"Have a good night," one of them said, lifting his hat almost gallantly to her. With a gaze motioned the others to go.

"Nice legs," another one smiled just as they were leaving. One of the men laughed with him while the other sighed and gave him a harsh punch on the chest. She stood motionless after they were gone. About five minutes later, when she was sure they wouldn't come back, she let out a long breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

Going back to Han and Piett, she saw that relief she felt reflecting on their faces.

"Thank God," they both muttered.

"That was so stupid," Han said, throwing his arms around her.

"It worked," she said, planting a deep kiss on his lips.

"Um… What's going on?" the patient on the bed woke up and asked.

Han, Leia and Piett stared at each other and back.

"We were just leaving…" Leia awkwardly said and the three left.

Being left alone, the patient sank back into his pillows and muttered with the bitterness of someone who's ill, "Can't I get a moment of peace!"

* * *

Getting on a cab and hearing the driver ask where to go felt oddly like an existential question.

Leia held onto Han, "To the airport, whichever, please." She said decisively.

He smiled and kissed her, passionately and hungrily. Piett looked away and sighed. That was his destiny, but if he couldn't get the girl, he was determinate of ensuring her happiness. He was set on helping them. He couldn't do much… but he could give them a start.

* * *

The morning after was hard on the Skywalker home.

The Naberries and Lars had gone, taking just as Leia did, all warm summer happiness. Now a cruel winter seemed to have fallen upon that rich home.

Anakin, Padmé and Luke were left alone with the servants and workers (Shmi Skywalker had gone with the Naberries on Anakin's request). The mother paced around the room with a cigarette on her mouth and a glass of wine on her hand. The father sat on his big chair, scheming, silently and cunningly. The son sat between the other two, torn and confused but with a very important goal on his mind: Get back his sister. Punish the man who took her.

 _Why haven't we called the police?_ Was a question he didn't ask anymore. He had had enough of his family's secrecy.

Like Leia, he had learned the hard truth. Or at least, parts of it.

He had sent Mara Jade back to Los Angeles, unaware of her part in the whole thing.

He and Anakin spent the night talking about the family business, making Luke the last one of the family to find out.

He didn't wonder about Needa anymore. Anakin had been very direct, too clear.

All was left to do was wait. They had people looking for them.

A knock on the door broke the silence, not one Skywalker was startled by its suddenness.

"Come in," Anakin said.

A servant walked in, announcing Anakin and Padmé's good old friend, Firmus Piett.

"Good God," Padmé muttered, rushing to his side.

Luke cringed when he saw him. Both hollow eyes were buried under purple shadows, his thin lips swollen, red and black. He walked slowly and carefully as if in pain.

"Sir, what happened to you?" Luke inquired.

Anakin helped Piett into the couch, _seemingly_ knowing the answer.

"I say you need a drink," Anakin grinned and prepared him one.

"Cigarette?" Padmé offered.

Piett shook his head. "You both know I don't consume any of that."

"This isn't the time to be healthy," Anakin said. "Come, drink your scotch."

Piett drank it hastily. He seemed to enjoy it.

"So what happened?" Anakin asked. "I've called you like a million times."

"I'm sorry, you might've noticed I couldn't go pick up the phone nor send a letter."

"Yes," Anakin said simply. His silence indicated Piett he should go on.

"Well, I got Leia into the ambulance. A strange man I didn't know burst into it, shortly after. He knocked me unconscious. The next time I was awake I was on the middle of the road on the outside of Sacramento. I called a cab home and I've been nursed ever since."

Anakin nodded. "I'm sorry," he said, his face truly pained. Piett looked down and only at his glass of alcohol, less Anakin could recognize the guilt on his face.

"Was Leia very ill?" Luke asked worriedly.

Piett gave another sip to his drink. "I barely got to check on her. I can't say for sure," he said. Noticing the hurt on the three Skywalkers, he tried to amend. "But it was not too grave, I could tell."

"Where could she be?" Luke sighed.

Piett did what best he could to soothe his friends without having to lie too much. He felt horrible really. He loved Anakin and Padmé, having known them half his life. He knew also that if there was one thing Anakin valued, that was loyalty. He had no doubt his lies would be discovered one day, and he knew Vader wouldn't forgive him. As he put a comforting hand on his friend, he wondered how long would their relationship be like that. How long till Vader decides to kill him?

His consolation was that his betrayal had not been in vain. Two young lovers would have more moments of happiness together. Leia was safe and happy if a little broken. He knew the girl wouldn't ever be the same, he was consoled by the fact that her fire and strength were intact. Though she was hurting, she acted quickly when she saw her love in danger. She would be fine, the Doctor thought. Han Solo, though? He couldn't worry about him anymore, the man didn't even like him.

"Boss," Needa broke into the office, unannounced. Vader looked at him, annoyed.

"Not now," Anakin glared angrily.

"We just got a call from our contacts at the bank," Needa said anyway, looking like he itched to share that knowledge. "The account on which we deposited the money to Solo just retracted 19,000 dollars! And Miss Skywalker shopped at a store in Sacramento. She spent 900 dollars in clothes, both male and female. Boss, they're together!"

"That I knew," Vader said darkly. "The trace's been followed?"

"Well, they appear in the cameras of an airport. We're working on getting what destination they chose."

Anakin took a deep breath. "Very well, Needa. Inform me of any changes immediately. Get back to work."

"Yes, sir."

"Anakin," Padmé said, stunned. "What do you mean Leia went willingly with that man?"

"What?" Anakin stammered.

"You said you knew," Luke said. "Father, who is that man? Why is Leia with him? Father, why—Mr. Piett maybe you should leave us alone."

"Don't be disrespectful, Luke," Anakin said. "He's like family and we trust him."

Anakin turned his back on everyone, clutching his fingers into fists.

"Father, answer me!" Luke cried. "Be honest and tell me. Everything. What's really going on?"

Anakin first looked sadden, positively ill. Then he smiled grimly. It was like looking in a mirror. Gone was the sweet boy he had known as his little Luke...

"Come with me, Son," he said. "We're having another talk. Please excuse us."

Padmé and Piett watched as they went away. Then they stared at each other, sadly. Luke was on his way of becoming another Vader…

Padmé didn't want to allow that to happen, yet she felt that together Father and Son would find Leia. Unless… She didn't want to be found?

"My daughter ran away with that man, didn't she?" she asked, slowly.

Piett sighed. "It appears so."

She poured herself and Piett another drink. "God help that man," she sighed.

Whatever doubt she had before, she was now sure Anakin would murder that man who took Leia.

* * *

 **AN:** I hope you're enjoying! Please review and let me know what you think about the story (:

Also, I know the romantic part of this has been missing for a few chapters… So I'll try to have the next one filled with it! How when the characters are in such trouble? Hmm, we'll see ;)


	9. Chapter 9: Off To The Races

**9: Off To The Races**

Whatever the past; whatever the future. Leia cared about one thing and one thing only: _The present_ , and Han was _her_ present, so she gave all her energy and focus to him. Keep him alive, keep him safe and sound no matter what.

She didn't think about her father any more than was necessary, she didn't worry about anything other than making sure they weren't followed; and of course of making sure her boyfriend kept getting better.

They went from hospital to hospital, Han never complaining in the slightest. They spent few moments and gave fake names, paid and on they swiftly went. It was like that for days and days, and before Leia realized how, a month had passed.

It was crazy and depressive to think about her life, her current situation, but at last something was happening that proved effective to rid her of all woes. Han was actually getting better, the constant medical attention was working, not perfectly since they had been moving so much, but it was working.

He didn't grunt in pain every few minutes anymore, the scars were healing, were on their way of disappearing. He walked finely by himself. He wasn't pale and sickly-looking anymore. His old bitterness and resentment—which he thought he concealed really well—was actually leaving him. He made jokes, he smiled and laughed with Leia. They were together and more in love than ever, and uncertain and scary as the future looked, it also appeared very bright for two people so young and in love.

"Where to next, Sweetheart?" Han asked as they left a small hospital in New Mexico. The day was bright and hot, Leia felt the top of her head burn under the merciless Santa Fe sun.

No matter the heat, she wrapped her arms around him and prayed he wouldn't complain or push her away. He didn't. He responded even more affectionately by slipping his hands down her waist and pressing her against himself.

"I'm thinking somewhere cold now," Leia said, brushing away a few moist hairs from Han's forehead.

"I agree," he smiled. "I don't know what we were thinking coming to a fucking desert in the middle of July."

"Well, it's not like we had many choices," she grimly said. A surge of anger against Anakin attacked her, so she quickly resumed the subject. "So where should we go?"

They walked a few minutes in silence, then Han said, "How bout we go north? I really miss home, you know."

"That'd be too obvious, Han," she said, knowing she would disappoint him. "Someday maybe…"

"Okay," he erased his previous sadness from his face.

"Why don't we stop beating around the bushes and cross the border?" she finally asked; she had previously thought that was his plan.

"No," he quickly said and cleared his throat. "Well, it's just…"

"My father has that way covered, doesn't he?"

Han nodded. Leia gave a desperate sigh.

"All right…"

They dropped the subject altogether.

When they arrived to the airport, they just agreed they would take whatever destination was further from California. But since it was still summer, mostly every flight was to California and Florida and of course Las Vegas; both Leia and Han cursed under their breaths. This was getting harder and harder…

"Hey," Han suddenly said. "How about Minnesota?"

"There's no flight there, Han."

"No, but there's Nebraska and after that we could take a bus. What do you say?"

"Well, I doubt father—I doubt _he_ would think to look for us there. I say that's a great idea!"

"All right then," he kissed her and they bought the tickets to Nebraska.

On the plane, Leia went through a few things on her purse; she pulled out a magazine and a map of the country. "What're you doing?" Han asked her.

"Just trying to get to know our next temporary home," she briskly said. "I need to know what hospital we'll be staying—"

"Actually," Han interrupted her, sudden seriousness on his face. "I don't think we still have to go from hospital to hospital. I feel much better, really. I should be getting on just fine with the medicine. _Why don't you start looking for hotels?"_ he slowly whispered at her ear, mischievousness all over his handsome face.

Leia's sweet face turned scarlet, she nodded and nervously put away her things. She nestled deep into Han's chest, and with a smile they both fell asleep for the rest of the flight.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker slammed his fist onto his desk, causing everything to give a small jump in the air and then fall messily all around. "This is ridiculous!" he cried, his voice enraged and scary like thunder.

It really was. A month… An entire month had passed and his daughter had not come back. He had not heard from her, he had absolute no idea of what that scoundrel had done to her. His poor little girl! Sometimes he pictured her sleeping in a cheap motel room, crying hopelessly watching Solo bleed to death. But then, more put together, he remembered Solo had taken his wages. The bastard was loaded with money—with Anakin's own money! He couldn't possibly despise him more. As of lately he pictured Leia playing nurse in some hospital many miles away, and his stomach gave many nasty turns. Leia Skywalker… The princess of the house, attending that low-life criminal! Oh it made his blood boil! Where was she? Where did he take her? Where are they?! Where?! Oh was she all right? Did she eat enough? Sleep enough? She couldn't, Anakin was sure, not when she was dragging Solo, a man Anakin had almost successfully killed. Not to mention he took a small remembrance gift from Ms. Jade, _the redheaded tramp finally was worth for something…_

He had rewarded her for almost stopping Solo from escaping. Even though she was unsuccessful, she managed to give Solo one last wound _. A knife to the heart_ , Anakin smiled. He ordered the movie studio company to give another lead to Mara. That at least kept her busy and away so Luke could be here with him helping him.

Luke. Anakin turned to see his son. He was so proud of him, really. He had been working hard not just on the getting Leia and Solo mission, but on the family business altogether. Anakin had thought Luke would never get involved. He was so innocent and sweet before, so wholesome and soft… Now, though… People obeyed the younger Skywalker as much as they did Anakin.

"I think they're heading to Mexico," Luke calmly said, ignoring completely his father's previous outburst. He removed the broken glass from the chair in front of Anakin's desk and sat there.

"Yes," Anakin nodded. "That's very probable. We should catch them easily then."

"Why?"

"I have people on both borders. They won't step outside this country without me knowing," Anakin smiled arrogantly.

Luke was silent for a moment. "Father," he then said. "Does Solo know you have people on the borders then? I mean, he used to work for you as a smuggler."

Anakin stopped in mid action as he was serving himself a drink. "Yes…" he slowly said. "Yes. He does."

"Then he wouldn't be stupid enough to go there, would he? He'd know he would be caught immediately."

Anakin groaned bitterly. "You're right," he said amidst clenched teeth. "Of course! How didn't I think of it!" again he smashed everything on his desk, Luke had to move slightly to avoid being hit by the telephone and a bunch of books. "Then I have no idea what to do next!" Anakin cried in despair.

"Calm down, Father," Luke said, standing up. "We have to think straight. So… Solo knows he can't leave the country. He has a criminal record so he can't fly outside either. He's just circling around the South to tip us off and get us to chase them to Mexico when really… He's going the other way."

There was a moment of silence and thinking.

"You said he was from New York?" Luke asked at long last.

"He wouldn't go there, Luke, I am sure."

"All right. Maybe somewhere else North?"

Again silence.

This time the silence lasted so long that Luke thought maybe they were done for the day. He was about to get up to leave, when his father spoke again. "Poor bastard," Anakin muttered with a sarcastic smile and begin laughing evilly.

Luke stared at him, shocked and confused. Though he was the only person with him, he was sure his father hadn't meant _him_. So… Was Anakin speaking by himself now?

"Um, Father, what are you—"

"Shhh," Anakin waved him off. He picked up the phone, which he had disconnected in his anger, and prepared to make a phone call.

"Who're are you calling?" Luke asked cautiously.

Anakin never lost his evil smile. "Just an old friend," he said, chillingly calm and fatherly like. It was at that moment Luke remembered his father was a criminal…

"Hello, old friend," Anakin said in his most friendly voice. "It's me. Oh come off it, you know. Anakin." There was speaking from the other line. "Alright," Anakin sighed even as he laughed. "General Skywalker. Got it? I'm gonna need your services again, Captain." Talking from the other line that Luke couldn't hear. "Yes, pal. Call ALL OF THEM. This is a most important mission… Rex, it's my daughter."

* * *

Han and Leia had been very much at ease, for once, while arriving in Nebraska. They had a quick meal and then took the bus to Minnesota. Foolishly happy and unaware of the danger that was coming their way.

* * *

Washington State always has held the most important, brave, _sometimes corrupt_ and noble of people. Politicians, military… In his office, a war veteran and current secret service man, had just hung up his telephone, shaking with anger.

He had been friends with Anakin Skywalker for half his life, and though he hadn't seen the man in years, Rex Kamino would do anything for the former General.

Rex detested anyone who hurt innocents… And to think Skywalker's little daughter had been taken? He would move land and sea to find her, and the scoundrel who took her.

With the mafia and secret service people after them… How long could Han and Leia stay hidden?

By the next day, Rex and his brother Cody had people all up in the North, while Anakin had in the South…

"Excellent," Rex smiled at the crowd of suited men in front of him. They had showed him a black and white photo of Han Solo and young Leia Skywalker in an airport in Nebraska. "She looks older than I thought… I figured she was just a child… oh well."

"Who will we be sending?" Cody asked.

Rex stared at him as if he had not understood him. "We are, of course."

* * *

"Oh L'Étoile du Nord," Leia sighed pleasantly as she and Han walked around, twenty minutes after leaving the bus station.

"The hell does that mean?" Han asked, looking like he would love for Leia to speak to him in French the rest of the way.

Leia laughed. "The star of the north, honey. It really is beautiful, don't you think?"

"Beautiful, gorgeous," Han said softly, gazing deeply into Leia, lost in her charms.

They kept walking around the metropolitan area, hand in hand, careless of anything besides the other.

They stopped at a little café. A jazz band was playing, the romantic and sultry sound of the saxophone made Leia wish they had just gone to the hotel first thing.

"I like it so far. I think we can stay here for a while," Han said, passing a caressing hand over her cheek. "I'm thinking we should get a car."

"Okay, tomorrow we can—"

"I was thinking right now."

"Now?" That was the last thing she wanted to _do_.

"Yes, I can go and come back. Just stay here and keep drinking, enjoy the music," he kissed her slowly. "I'll get back for you in like twenty-thirty minutes. An hour at most."

She sighed. "All right," she didn't want to separate from him… _but I guess I can handle one hour…_

"I'll see you soon, Sweetheart."

"I love you."

Kiss goodbye.

She ordered another drink, wishing he was there next to her. There were a lot of couples inside the café, many kissed and forgot of prudency and decency.

Twenty minutes passed.

Thirty.

An hour.

 _Please come back_ , Leia's heart cried. _Don't leave me again._

When two hours had passed and there was no sight of him, the waiter approached Leia. "Anything else?" he asked, he was young and handsome and had a very thick strong accent.

"No," Leia said. "Just the check please."

"All right," he smiled and the returned with the check. "Thanks. Sorry about your friend."

"What?" Leia blinked strongly, an awful feeling creeping into her.

"Well, stupidity is one horrible disease."

"Again… What?" She was so confused.

"Well, I figured he had to be stupid… Why else would he leave you alone for so long?"

Leia grinned, understanding. "He will be back," she said defensibly.

"Okay, you just don't seem like the kind of girl who waits around for hours for a man—"

"Listen you—"

"Cassian."

"Whatever. Thanks for your concern, but I'd really appreciate it if you just leave me alone!"

"I'm just trying to be nice."

"She doesn't like nice guys," a furious voice said behind them. Leia turned and saw Han standing there. _Oh shit…_

"It's fine, Han," she said, picking her purse and bags, pushing Han away from Cassian. "I already got the check so… Let's go."

"I can see you're no nice," Cassian muttered. Han dropped the bags and stood before him.

"What do you care?" he snarled.

"I care for her, I just think she can do better—"

"Listen, what she does is none of your business! Don't even look at her!" Han cried, grabbing Cassian's apron and manhandling him.

"Han, stop that!" Leia cried, distressed as everyone had turned to see them. _We're supposed to be incognito, you fool!_

"Have a bit of an anger problem, don't you, Han?" Cassian taunted. Leia wanted to slap both.

"Leia, get off me," Han said, his voice shaking with anger as she tried to free Cassian.

"Leia, that's pretty," Cassian smiled, and Han punched him hard in one eye.

People were screaming excited.

Han and Cassian were on the ground now, both punching, kicking and grunting angrily.

"Oh someone call the cops!" a woman yelled.

More excited people.

"Ten bucks to the big one," Leia heard a teen boy say. "Ten to the waiter," another one answered.

Leia didn't even bother trying to break the fight anymore, she knew it would be pointless. Two or three minutes then passed, and sirens were heard. _Shit, stop, please!_

"Han!" Leia pleaded. "Let's go!"

Han seemed to recover his senses, looking at all the attention he had drawn onto them. He got so distracted Cassian took advantage of it, and he kicked him and took him down.

As he fell to the ground, his jacket split open, and Leia saw that he was carrying a gun. She was sure she would pass out now.

"Han!" she got in the middle of the fight, Cassian had to stop his attacks but it had all happened so fast he accidently slapped her hard across the face. Against herself she moaned in pain. Han looked purple and dangerous. "Forget it!" Leia screamed, a hand on her eye. "Let's go now!" she had only her purse and a suitcase, Han grabbed another one and they escaped by the back door.

"This one," Han said, pointing to a black car.

"Seriously?" Leia frowned.

"Just get in."

About two blocks ahead, they heard sirens again. "Fuck," Han cursed bitterly.

"Way to go!" Leia exclaimed enraged. "If you wanted to get caught why didn't you just called my father—"

The sound of several police cars after them shut her up. Her own heart had dropped to her stomach and there was a loud savage ringing on her ears. She closed her eyes shut, wishing to be safe and away.

"Why the hell do you have a gun?" she asked as the car took several nasty and hasty turns. "Where did you even get it?"

"Is this really the time to argue?" Han grinned.

"You never want to argue!"

"And yet you always manage to bring an argument!"

"Honey, can you blame me for being a little stress out?" Leia screamed sarcastically.

"Hey, while we're at it, why the fuck where you talking to that waiter guy?"

"Well, you left me all alone… Did you really expect no one to approach me?" She said, not without arrogance and a wide smile.

"Still, did you have to talk to him—shit!" they had almost crashed, the car actually scratched another car that they left behind. Leia jumped in her seat.

"Han, there's a red light!"

"No shit," he passed it, almost smacked against a bus. "What'd you want me to stop?"

"Shut up."

She held onto her seat, they were going so fast now. _He's gonna kill us!_ Leia thought. She was so frightened tears spring from her eyes.

"I can't bear to look," she muttered, her hands on her eyes though really she just wanted to clean her tears.

"I prefer if you don't look," he said. "And shut up," he murmured under his breath.

"I hear that!" she screamed.

"Oops!" he laughed. They were reaching a bridge. "Sweetheart, close your eyes!"

"Han I love you!" she said as a goodbye, sure that they were going to die.

Leia's eyes were closed under her palms. She was breathless and sweaty. The sound of sirens slowly faded till it was no more. She heard Han's heartbeat as well as her own. The car circled; Han cursed; Leia screamed. She heard the screeching of the wheels on the pavement, the car did a slight jump; she screamed again. The car stopped.

"Wheew," Han exclaimed. "That was fun. Want to do it again?"

Leia sighed… Relieved. "Jerk," she took off her jacket, feeling like she was burning. Han pulled her for a big kiss. "Oh well," she smiled and giggled. "C'est la vie…"

"What?" he questioned, delighted.

She giggled again. "Is this really the car you picked? Wasn't there anything flashier?"

"Be thankful I didn't go for a red sports car."

"And the gun…" she asked carefully.

"Later?" He neared her.

"Later…" she nodded and on they went looking for a hotel.


	10. Chapter 10: The Heart Wants What It Want

**10: The Heart Wants What It Wants**

It wasn't the biggest, fanciest hotel in the city, but it was comfortable and secluded and that was more than Han and Leia needed for the moment.

The smoldering air of early august, combined with the thrill, nervousness and haste of the previous persecution, contributed to make Leia feel her skin was on fire. She was sweating, trembling, shaking at every step and managing to keep it together only by the support she found in Han's arms, who walked very steadily, keeping her tightly close.

She looked up to meet his eye as he only looked ahead, and she smirked. He looked so handsome and strong again. She had almost gotten used to having to take care of him. It seemed ridiculous that she once had to give her own delicate arms to carry him. How could she ever fear for his safety? _But is he fully recovered?_ She wondered, curiously and hopefully. _Well, he's fine enough to pick up fights…_ It was another thing that, strangely, made her smile. He wanted her so much, so possessively he couldn't stand to even see another man talk to her. She wanted to be angry at his foolishness and hot-heated temper… but it was hard when she loved and wanted him so much. She started rubbing her eye where Cassian had accidently hit her.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Han asked as they entered the lobby. He stopped and passed a finger across her face, softly and slowly.

"Oh not a lot," Leia grinned. "Just a remembrance from that waiter guy…"

Han groaned. "I wish I had at least broken a few of his bones," he growled with a pained expression. "I can't believe I let him touch you!"

"Well, now you know, you have to always keep an eye on me… so I don't get in troubles."

"I have no objection to that," Han whispered, his eyes going through her entire figure in a slow, disrobing glance. "Well," he said, clearing his throat. "Let's get that fucking room."

It was a hectic night. Many people walked in and out of the reception as Han and Leia tried to make their way towards the night clerk. There was a long line of people, making both young fugitives groan and complain, sometimes curse loudly, causing many eyes to turn disapprovingly in their direction.

"This is ridiculous," Han muttered, passing by the crowd of people, holding Leia's hand, and pushing the old man at the front of the line. "Do you mind, I just want to ask something… Listen," he said to the night clerk. "We just want a room, any room you have available, it's quite urgent—"

"Sir," the night clerk said, "pardon me, but there's a line. Kindly wait at the end of it, please."

"At the end? But we were halfway through—" A security guard cut him short, pushing him aside, taking Han and Leia all the way to the back.

"Nice one, scoundrel," Leia teased, and Han shot her a warning-glare that just amused her.

"You know what," Leia said. "I'm tired of standing here, let's just sit down and wait for the line to clear."

"What? No! I really wasn't lying when I said we were in a hurry—"

"Shut up. Come, let's sit down and have a drink meanwhile."

Looking frustrated, Han did as she said, sulking by her side.

Sitting in front of a small, covered in white table, Leia ordered two glasses of strawberry juice—Han guessed wine would remind her too much of home.

"You look tense," Leia observed, taking the glass to her lips. "Drink your juice, honey."

"No thanks," Han snarled unamused and avoiding her eyes, very much annoyed with the result of the night.

"All right," Leia said, unaffected. "I insist you are tense."

 _No shit,_ he almost said but opted to just sulk quietly. He closed his eyes, threw his head back, and decided that the only way he could spend time now without getting depressed, was to imagine himself and Leia, alone as he wished, privately and in good spirits. He was enjoying the Leia of his imagination, she waited for him in bed, scarcely clothed, a glass of liquor in hand, suggestiveness in the way she stared at him…He was smiling now. Feeling the pleasure his " _Dream girlfriend"_ gave him. He was getting hard and had to repress a moan, and that's when he realized: there was no " _Dream Leia"_. There was the real one, better than any fantasy, and she had her hand around him—around the crotch of his pants—stroking him under the table. Her other hand still holding the glass, her smile controlled, regal, and innocent.

"You all right, babe?" she asked cheerfully.

Han was in such a dazed he didn't answer. He felt as she slowly got closer and closer… "Oh I'm cold, you know." She said as an excuse and they were entwined in an embrace that looked perfectly harmless. "Wonder why hotels always have such low temperatures? You wouldn't know is summer outside…" He hid her actions with his coat. Leia started kissing and licking at the skin of his neck. The slow, wet feeling of her tongue making Han tremble, even as his groins twisted inside. Without stopping her slow, wonderful caresses at his neck, Leia opened the zipper of his pants, and let his erection free. Now wrapping her small, soft, delicate fingers around his bulge. This time Han couldn't help it, he let out a soft moan, as Leia let out a small giggle.

"Han," she whispered his name against his neck, ever so quietly, the small word almost a plea as she continued her _work_. "I love you."

Han felt himself go even harder, the rest of the world disappeared as only Leia remained. Beautiful, wonderful Leia, giving him pleasure… His need was throbbing, painfully so, and he feared he wouldn't be able of resisting the impulse.

"Sir," he heard a voice, as if far away.

He couldn't answer, his eyes were closed as he enjoyed the moment. _Oh oh Oohh_ , he wanted to moan out loud. Let Leia know how much he appreciated her care for him.

"Sir, we have a room available now."

 _Fuck off… oh wait._

"We will take it," Leia said, her voice perfectly normal as she abruptly removed her hand from the inner of Han's pants.

Han stood up, careful to hide his very obvious… issue. He and Leia walked behind the bellboy, who carried their remaining suitcases. By the time they reached their door, Han took the key, threw it somewhere around the room with the suitcases, and shut the door in the young man's face, locking it and feeling more emotions than he had in a long time…

He stared at Leia, in her features recognizing the many things he himself was feeling. Without waiting another second, he ran to her and gathered her in his arms.

He kissed her. Hard. Long. Uncontrollably. Making her gasp and moan, while he also fought for breath.

He picked up Leia and smacked her against a wall, putting her almost at his same height, grinding his private parts against hers, as their mouths continued the battle. Leia opened her mouth wide and he thrusted his tongue, licking, leaving saliva all over, getting her so wet…

"Oh Han!" Leia moaned, almost as if in pain.

He had her very steady pressed against the wall, and she didn't so much as descend one inch as he removed his hands from her waist, to pass them all over her body. He positioned each on her breasts, squeezing them softly and making her call out his name again even as he cried hers.

A few moments of that were enough to make him try and rip her clothes off. He begin working on the back of her dress, breathing hard and loudly as he completely destroyed it. Throwing the soft fabric over her head, Leia was left in just her lingerie. The white bra and panties, the black pantyhose that reached her inner thighs, so fashionable and sexy in that time…

He carried her to the bed, groaning and cursing exasperated; with his own mouth and teeth getting rid of her underwear, leaving her white skin exposed, apart from her legs still covered in translucent black, her feet in daring also black, heels.

"Oh please!" she screamed, almost begging for him as she also got to work to remove his many garments. She passed her hands over his shoulders, struggling to remove his large coat; when she managed, she felt the weight of something heavy and metallic hitting her abdomen: it was the gun. She gave a slight cry of fear and shock, as well as a confused gasp. She tried to take the gun into her hands, to get rid of it, but Han went ahead of her and took it, putting it on the night table beside the bed. It took a moment in which she was trembling… but Han knew how to make her tremble and shake in much better ways.

He removed his own shirt, he worked on his belt to finally free the erection that had been torturing him for such agonizingly long moments; watching as Leia's sweet face recovered its previous lust.

With one hand, he enclosed both of Leia's arms over her head, getting her immobile even as she shook. With his legs he kept the rest of her body steady. His free hand passed a delicious caress over her cheek, over her neck, descending its way over the line between her breasts, belly, till he reached her womanhood.

"Ahh ohh," Leia moaned.

"Sweetheart, you're so wet," Han said, his voice serious with arousal.

With one rough movement, he slid inside of her, both moaning loudly as he did.

He took her fast, hard and furiously. He had not enjoyed such pleasures in months. His male need had been driving him crazy, and to be inside of her again, drove him to absolute insanity.

He thrusted harder and harder inside of her, feeling the deprived relief he needed so much get closer. She likewise swung her hips, her rhythm perfect for him, familiar. One day, maybe the next or maybe the week after, he would be sweet and tender, he would make love with care and affection. Right now he was fucking her like there was no tomorrow.

"Come on," he muttered, moving her around the bed; she was smiling as if someone put a hook on her mouth. He placed himself behind her, rubbing against her bottom, his hands carefully and jealously capturing her jiggling breasts.

She was screaming like somebody was killing her, Han was pretty loud himself. He was sure they had never been so… vocal before. After all, their meetings had been on such dangerous ground.

When they had both loved so much without being able of do anymore, the moon leaving their window replaced by the rising sun, Han laid Leia on his sweaty chest, her own scalp very moist.

He kissed the top of her head, adoringly, thankfully almost… It really was a great feat—not just the fact that he was still alive— how they were still together. Two people whose relationship had literally been mortally threatened. When he thought of all the things, all the people, working against them. He didn't care. He couldn't in the slightest even worry, for the moment, of how much they had against them. The whole universe could want to separate them and he'll never leave Leia, the love of his life.

He watched her as she slept, soundly, pleased, and he wanted to join her in the sweet world of slumber… but he couldn't. The moment was too sweet, and tired as he was, he wanted to live it forever. A little voice, evil in the back of his head, told him that maybe that was the last time the two would be together in that way, and so he couldn't help bringing her closer, though careful of not disturbing her sleep, getting the feeling of her flesh against his own. When was the last time the world had been so perfect? He wondered and quickly the memory came rushing back.

It was the last night their secret affair was still safe. Her nineteenth birthday. They had talked—and fought—about it. He had said to her he couldn't be present during her and her twin's party. Leia had suggested that maybe it was the time to make their relationship public, while Han avoided such thing saying he had to work that night and they should ultimately wait. She had been angry, he remembered, she thought he was ashamed of her, which couldn't possibly be more untrue.

He was following his better sense, avoiding Vader's home on a night the gangster wanted to not be disturbed. Besides, he actually really had to work.

It just so happened, that there was a problem with the cargo he and his crew were smuggling from the border. They were almost caught, and to get away, Han had to let the cargo behind, as well as a young smuggler that was just getting started. One of his crewmembers, wisely advised they should inform Vader immediately. And what was more brilliant, said it was Solo who had to do it, since he was in charge of that specific mission. Han knew he couldn't much argue with that, so, a few shots of whiskey later, he did it.

He sneaked into the place like so many times before when he visited Leia, only this time, his destination was far from her bedroom. He met Captain Needa in his cabin, deeply hidden in the fields, and he said he needed to talk to the boss. Vader appeared quite unwillingly, angry that he should be bothered on the night of his _kids'_ birthday party. Solo apologized and informed him of what happened. The old man took it surprisingly well, Han guessed he couldn't be bothered when he was so cheerful with his family.

 _So, cool…_ Han was pleased with the outcome which he had imagined to be much worse. _Time to go…_ But he didn't. The impulse was too strong, and like every other time, he ventured, making the greatest mistake of his life that night.

It was around 9 O' clock. He climbed her balcony and got in from the large window, finding her there: standing in front of a mirror; no smile on her pretty face; dressed in a silky silver gown… gorgeous…

"You really are a princess," he said nonchalantly, startling her with his sudden voice. "Or at the very least you look like one."

"Han!" she cried excited. "You came! Oh I knew you would, my darling!" she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him repeatedly.

"Happy birthday," Han smiled and caressed her. "I can't stay."

"Oh I don't care," she said, unconvincingly as sudden sadness covered her wide brown eyes.

"I'm sorry."

She paid no attention to his apology, she pushed him to her bed and got on top of him…"I really can't stay," he gasped and looked genuinely angry with himself and at his own words.

She acted like she couldn't hear him and begun working on his belt, gripping him—

"Leia, sweetie," a female voice said, knocking at the door.

"Fuck," Han cursed frustrated.

"I thought you couldn't stay, anyway?" Leia whispered with teasing eyes and giggled. "I'm coming, Mara," she cried happily.

"Already? Whoa, I must be good!" Han's smile was filled with playful mischief.

"Yeah right. Listen, if you really can't stay for the party…"

"I can't," he sighed, hating the disappointed he brought her.

"All right, I got that… but you still owe me a present," she said suggestively.

"What have you on your mind?" he asked with hope.

"I have to make an entrance. All of my parents' friends are downstairs. I shall take like twenty, maybe, thirty minutes…"

"Yes?"

"Meet me in the wine cellar, then."

Han almost groaned. "I—I really can't…"

"I'll see you then." She kissed him a quick peck, got off him, and walked outside,

Han got out of her bedroom just as he had come in, knowing she'd forgive him —after a dangerous fight perhaps— if he just left. He had to. He had already tempted fate enough in one day. Not even he could be so lucky…

He walked, trying to find Needa's cottage again, get on his car and escape; but then his feet betrayed him, and he found himself going towards the wine cellar.

He meet a female face there at once, but not the one he had been hoping to see. In fact, quite the opposite… He was surprised he didn't have a heart attack.

"Solo?" the voice, like a dagger to his throat, said. "What are you doing here?" Mara Jade sounded incredibly surprised and suspicious.

Han took a few moments to recover from the surprise. "I could ask you the same thing, Jade. Working the night shift, are you?"

"Shut up," she angrily said. "I don't love being in Vader's house any more than you do… I just couldn't get out of it, and even Vader couldn't find an excuse to give Luke."

"So the Kid and you are really hitting it off, then? That's nice. Who would've thought the nice, collage boy and the Hollywood—?"

"Shut the fuck up, Solo!" she snapped. "You still haven't answered my question! What are you up to?"

"Oh well," Han half-lied smoothly. "Drug deal gone wrong. Kinda. You wouldn't understand. I hear Vader switched you from the department since his son started dating you? Oh don't give me that look, it's scary as fuck! Well, I had to report to the old man. He took it very well. Maybe he's drunk already? Anyway, I thought I would get a drink before carrying on my own way. I doubt the boss would mind."

"Why do you risk it? Are you mad? Just go."

"I appreciate the tone of concern—even though is not concern at my well-being, but at getting an angry Vader so close to you… But you're right. I think I'll be on my way now. You may go, too."

Mara Jade had two bottles of wine in her hands, clearly why she had gone to the cellar in the first place. She cast a last menacing and angry glare at Solo and left. Han watched her go, careful to not do anything until she was out of the way. When he was convinced he was finally alone, he opened a random bottle of the Skywalker collection, and sat to wait for his girlfriend.

When again he heard movements very close, he instinctively hid behind a large column, he felt angels spoke from heaven itself as her sweet voice called, "Han, are you there?"

He left his hiding place to meet her, a stupid smile of love on his face. She smiled upon finding him and they both embraced at once. Han let the bottle he had been holding fall to the floor, breaking and making a mess. He brought Leia to a remote corner and kissed her whole body, loving the feling of her young, majestic figure writhing as he pleasured her.

He brought her to the floor, as he got on his knees, and buried his face between her thighs. He licked and kissed and made her scream out, having to put a strong hand on her mouth, less they should be caught…

It seemed like actual madness and foolishness. Tempting the world he knew was against them. But he couldn't help it, he was not only following his body's desires, but his own heart, which fought against his better judgment, always winning… Oh he knew what he should be doing, but the heart wants what it wants… His brain filled with burning blood, and all thoughts became black as he heard and saw Leia's ecstasy caused by him _. "YES! YES! YES!"_ he felt her mouth under his large palm.

She bit him, and free for some moments, she cried, "Han!" in a second he covered her mouth again, half-freaked out, half thrilled.

Leia was still twisting on the floor, the joy of an orgasm fresh and beautiful, when Han placed her on top of him, her legs spread out and their chests colliding with delicious friction. His mind still focused on nothing but pleasure, sliding in and out of her, grinding roughly, fighting the screams he himself wanted to cry out.

Coming together, they laid there calmly in perfect harmony for about five minutes. Then Leia said, "Thanks for the birthday present… I should probably get back now."

"Whoa, slow down," he said with pretended hurt. "You're making me feel used."

Leia slapped him across the face. "You're welcome to come and stand by my side all night…"

He looked down and heard her snort.

"I thought so."

He helped her fix her dress, he tried to smooth her hair with his saliva, which caused her to hit him again, and finally, quite unwillingly, they said goodbye.

"When am I gonna see you again?" she asked, already by the back door and ready to leave.

"I don't know," he said, the realization dawning on him at the same time. "Soon. I promise."

If he had known, that after that they'll be cruelly separated… He wouldn't have let her go. He would've grabbed her, taking her away. Far where they couldn't be found. Unfortunately, he couldn't look into the future, he watched her go into the night, but then—

He felt it. An uncontrollable desire. A desperate unaccounted for fear. He ran after her, into the dark night, mindlessly calling at her name.

"Leia! Leia!"

She stopped her walk and turned around, immediately being scooped into his strong arms. He pulled her for a big kiss. She kissed him with the same passion, even if her mind was lighter than his now.

"What was that about?" she laughed happily.

"I just… I needed one more kiss."

The night was chilly against their sweaty bodies. The wild wind blew making Leia's hair look free and rebellious. She watched his dark-green eyes, searching an answer he didn't even know.

"I love you, Han," she said, trying to break free.

"I love you, too," he said, oddly in earnest and serious.

"All right, I really have to go now. I've been gone a long time and they might send someone after me. I don't want to run into anyone again—"

"Wait what?" Han interrupted, his emotion replaced by awful uncertainty. "Did someone see you?"

"Oh," she calmly said as all the muscles in his body tightened and his blood rushed through his veins. "I ran into my brother's girlfriend just before entering the cellar."

Han paled, reminding Leia of the large full moon above them.

The wind was colder now, Han's hands clung painfully tight to Leia's wrists.

"Don't worry," she said, again trying to be released. "She didn't realize anything."

"Are you sure?" Han almost choked, praying to not be affected by his constant daring actions.

"Yeah," Leia was ridiculously calm, unware of the danger that was threatening them. "Now, let go of me, you brute. That's no way to treat a lady—or a princess." She smiled. "Bye Han. Please come soon. This was the best birthday ever… Lose that frown, Love. See you!"

She jumped happily and away, almost skipping at every step towards the house. Clearly she would go to sleep with the largest smile across her face. Han, though?

He walked back to his car, trying to convince himself of Leia's words.

 _She didn't see us._ He thought of Mara Jade, a slight knot on his throat. _No, she was with the Skywalker Kid. She thought I got my drink and left._

By the time he reached his apartment, he had managed to believe everything would be all right. _Of course Jade didn't see us!_ He was right.

But how unfortunate… Someone else did. As he walked around guarding, leaving his cottage to get himself a stolen drink, goddamned Needa saw them!

That was the beginning of the end… Or was it?

After that he was captured, beaten, separated from the love of his life. In constant mortal danger. Forced to exile and on the run…

Han wondered, the sun out and bright, Leia still sleeping by his side with a relaxed face. Did they still have a chance at happiness?


	11. Chapter 11: Twist and Shout

**11: Twist and Shout**

Leia stretched her whole body, relaxed like never before in her young life. Maybe it was the fact that she had gone through so much stress, anxiety, fear, shock, and tragedy before: the pain she endured when she thought Han didn't love her and abandoned her; the shock of finding him again and in such awful conditions; the horrible truth about her father; running away; being persecuted… Nothing of that existed in her mind, at least, not for the moment. The bed was comfortable, the many pillows soft, and the air sweet and cool. The foreign town was a beauty. The small hotel room a paradise. It seemed like everything in life had some sort of special charm. Especially the man she shared her life with.

He sat by a small crystal table, coffee served, and newspaper at hand. He was staring at her deeply, considering every bit of her as she lay so at ease on the bed. His serious face immediately twisted into a smile when their eyes met.

"What were you thinking about?" Leia asked playfully, rising and extending her arms. "And more importantly why aren't you laying by my side?" she said, raising a challenging eyebrow.

She saw him look down for a second, as if really thinking about what answer to give to such simple questions.

"I got up early and didn't want to wake you," he said, getting up from his chair and walking to her. She moved to give him space, he sat by her side; she laid her head on his shoulder, feeling his adoring arms going around her; she covered his lower half with the blankets. "You looked so perfect and peaceful," he softly said as he gave a deep kiss to her forehead, the sentence coming out not unlike a sigh, "I think I never loved you as much as just now."

"I don't know…" she mumbled. "I think you loved me pretty good last night…"

He chuckled, but the sound wasn't as joyous as she had expected.

"Is something bothering you?" Leia asked, her perfect world again gaining flaws.

He grabbed her tighter. Again he hesitated… "Everything's fine," he said and took her face in his big hands. He gave her a big kiss. And while their lips were like that, coming together so passionately, she felt his words were right, it was at the moment of separation that doubt sneaked inside her to give her trouble… so she would not be away from him.

* * *

As the day progressed Leia managed to get Han into his usual playful and cheerful mood. Whatever dark cloud had previously passed over his brow had been erased. He was all love and affection and he made sure of showing it to her. Again and again.

For the next few days, they barely left the bedroom, having everything they needed in there. That being each other.

But Han and Leia were both active people, typically obsessed with freedom and they could never be contained inside four walls. They also didn't want to raise so much suspicion by hiding all the time, so at last they decided to go somewhere outside the hotel.

"Damn," Han said with a stupid smile of joy as they walked, the beautiful night blessed with thousands of sparkly-white stars.

"What?" Leia asked, oblivious.

"You look so beautiful…"

She laughed. "It's been a while since I've been so dress up. It's nice, I'll admit."

"Yes… though I still prefer having you undressed, Sweetheart."

"Oh come on, I was just starting to think you can be a gentleman!"

"Well, it's good I reminded you I ain't!"

"Where are we going, anyway?"

"Wherever the night takes us, Princess."

But he knew where it would take them. He knew what Leia wanted to do: dancing!

He loved doing that, too. Nothing encourages affection as dancing, Leia told him when they first started dating. He never cared much for it before her. But since she was a hard girl to get, he understood why it was so important. It was the first step to be together as lovers. The first touch to the music… not many things compare to it.

Daring as Han Solo was, there weren't many nightclubs you could find racy music to seduce in 1955; swing music was his usual choice; or if he wanted something sultry: blues.

As he and Leia walked the plaza, the sound of some loud music caught their attention. The first word that came to mind upon hearing it was _fun._ Drawn to it, they entered a small establishment, dimly lit, smoky and sweaty. Very loud.

You could hardly move in the narrow hall, so many couples were in there. Han wasted no time and grabbed Leia, one hand on her waist and the other on her right hand. But looking at the other couples, he noticed something strange: nobody was touching. They looked so happy, though. Han noticed Leia was observing everyone else very carefully, probably wanting to imitate them as to not stand out so much, or avoiding looking foolish and out of date.

The couple right next to them: an extremely tanned, blue-eyed, bright-yellow blonde woman, and a finely dressed, young black man, approached them.

"Darling, why don't you try feeling the music for a change?" the blonde girl cheerfully shouted at Leia's face.

"Hey man, want me to teach you how to twist?" the black man said, elbowing Han, a smooth movement bringing him in between our loving couple.

"How to what?" Han cried, confused.

"Twist!" yelled the girl.

Leia shook her head, even as she laughed amused.

Then a loud voice covered every corner. Han and Leia looked at each other, at the couples around them, at the ceiling and stage, but they didn't know where it came from:

" _One, two, three o'clock. Four o'clock. Rock!"_ came the joyous, melodic voice to the beat of the most wonderful music.

" _Five, six, seven o'clock, eight o'clock. ROCK!"_ the couple next to Leia smiled and got closer. The man was snapping his fingers to the beat, the woman singing along.

" _Nine, ten, eleven o'clock, twelve o'clock. ROCK!_ " the man took Leia's hand and made her do a quick spin, the woman started shaking her body right in front of Han, her movements being not suggestive at all, but very in-time with the song.

" _We're gonna rock around the clock tonight!"_ the singer's voice had the power of putting a smile on your face.

"Oh it's Rock Around The Clock!" Leia cried, even as the man kept making her spin and dancing in front of her. "I love that song!"

"You can dance it with me," Han growled, trying to free himself from the other lady.

Han couldn't get pass his current dance partner, her feet were kind of glued to her spot on the floor. Her movements were growing slightly savage. Han had never seen a woman twist her body like that outside the bedroom. Her arms, she belted and parroted them in a funny fashion, her elbows extended out. Her hips and her whole torso she was moving and shaking, now more explicitly. Han was beginning to like this dance… Of course, he'd die before letting anyone see Leia moving her body in that way… But as the blonde dancer started descending, slowly and almost seductively downwards, the movement being impressive, as she almost reached the low floor... Han saw the man was teaching Leia how to move just like that!

Oh her beautiful, perfect body twisted in the most pleasing of manners, she was smiling joyfully as she almost managed to get low and reach the floor. She couldn't help moving her feet, so used to it she was whenever she danced, but the man only laughed and followed her wherever she went on the dance floor.

"Excuse me," Han cleared his throat and pushed the blonde girl away, she laughed, Han suspected she was highly drunk or something, and she followed him.

Han reached Leia and the dancing guy, and he… he was putting his hands on Leia! That was ridiculous. No other man was touching his dance partner.

"Leia!" Han cried, struggling to break into the crowd across the dancefloor. "Leia!"

"Han!" She called, happily. "Look, I'm getting better at this twist thing."

"Yes, you are, darling," the guy said, his both hands on Leia's petite waistline.

Han almost reached for the hidden gun in his pocket.

"How about we switch partners again?" Han said under the loud music and threw the blonde in front of the guy, capturing Leia for himself, finally, again.

"Long time no see," Han whispered at Leia's ear, and he gave her a deep kiss on the cheek.

"We're not supposed to touch each other," Leia said, being imprisoned in Han's strong arms. "Look at the other couples—"

"I don't care about the other couples," Han growled, "only about us. Only about you." He kissed her again, this time on the lips.

Leia threw her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, she felt his grip around her grew stronger, tighter. Calming themselves, remembering they were in a very public place, they settled with dancing the night away.

They still imitated many of the dance moves they learned that night, they differentiated from everybody else as they never stopped touching each other. The couple from before, the one who seemed to have no such thing as a concept for privacy, and whom Leia was seeing as very friendly now, stopped telling them they were doing it wrong, and by mid-night, they imitated and forgot about restraints or decorum. They kissed at all times amidst their many dances. They weren't as bold as Han and Leia, though, whom affectionate actions made even the drunkest or open-minded of people there blush.

It was a highly erotic dance for them, and you could easily tell. Han's eyes, a burning dark-green gaze, disrobing and lustful. Leia's sweet brown eyes, enticing and seductive.

They practically ran from the place and to their hotel, getting no sleep all night, loving and loving all night.

Han worried that maybe Leia's newfound love for that crazy dance could take her from their more important physical activities… but the result proved to be much on his favor, and so he obliged anytime she asked to go.

* * *

Cassian Andor had been in a bad mood all week.

Having almost lost his job for getting into a fight with a customer, every day since his boss reminded him that he was lucky to still have such a low-paid job.

To make matters worse, his girlfriend kept giving him icy looks, and bitter words of reproach.

"For the millionth time," Cassian sighed as he cleaned the counter, feeling that pair of blue eyes like icebergs, "things didn't happen as they told you!"

She snorted, unconvinced.

"Why don't you believe me?" Cassian groaned.

"Why would I?" Jyn growled, "You almost lose your job because of it!"

"It was because the customer was a jerk! It had nothing to do with… with any girl!"

"Oh please! You have jerk customers every goddamn day. Besides, there were witnesses, mind you. You were flirting with some girl and got your ass handed to you as a result!"

Now it was Cassian's turn to snort, but he did it in such a nervous way, he couldn't possibly appear any more guilty.

Things were going bad, Jyn's face kept hardening, and so he thought of something.

"Hey," he playfully said, "I forgot to tell you… I got you something."

Jyn merely lifted her eyebrows and pursed her lips, uninterested and unamused.

He left for a moment, passed a back door, and coming back said, "Here you go, babe", cheerfully despite Jyn's unchanged face. He put a beautiful, soft, pink- rose colored dress over Jyn's thin fingers; the loose, soft, silky feel letting Jyn know it was extremely expensive. She was taken aback yet she disguised her surprise.

"Right…" Cassian groaned. "Oh wait!" He disappeared for a few moments again, when he came back, he had another present in his hands. This time Jyn's mouth had to drop.

"What the…" she stammered. "Cassian, how in the world did you pay for that?" the harshness had left her voice, replaced by shaky uncertainty and emotion. Cassian had brought a magnificent silver necklace, incrusted also with exotic, deep-blue hope diamonds. A matching set of earrings accompanying it.

"Oh just something I picked up for you…"

"It's so beautiful… everything!" Jyn cried. "I don't care if it's real or not," at this Cassian frowned. "Good God, all that's missing for this outfit is a pair of diamond shoes!" she laughed merrily.

Cassian joined in her joy. "Oh, wait a second." He disappeared again, jet-black slippers in hand as he came back. "Sorry, no gold or diamond shoes but it's the best I could find…"

She jumped on top of him and kissed him. "I'm still mad at you," she grinned amidst a kiss.

"Yeah, so am I," he smiled handsomely. "Hey, are you free tonight? Why don't we go show off these things on you? Feel like dancing?"

"Oh, Cassian, guess working the night shift helped you more than we thought it would!"

Cassian laughed nervously.

* * *

When it was time to close the diner, Jyn's high heels resonated within the restaurant. Cassian whistled, enamored. "Gorgeous! Though we should probably hurry before my girlfriend gets here—"

"Shut up," Jyn laughed and elbowed him.

"Let's go!—oh," they were stop by a man walking in. "Sorry, we're closed." Cassian said.

The man didn't say anything, he looked at Jyn Erso up and down, completely free of disrespect yet in a way that bothered them.

"I said we're closed," Cassian repeated, sounding more annoyed, almost hostile.

The man again didn't answer. Then Jyn and Cassian felt or thought their sight betrayed them, for the stranger's image seemed to multiply before their very eyes, and as if a mirror stood in front of him, his form doubled.

Jyn shrieked in shock, and her screams only intensified when she saw Cassian fall unconscious to the floor, while she felt four hands on her.

* * *

"I swear I love this place more and more each time we come," Leia said, happily, breathlessly as Han gave her a drink. They had been dancing for a half hour now.

"Yeah," Han smiled, passing a hand over his head, another through his forehead to sweep clean perspiration, "Whatever makes you happy, Princess."

She put the drink away and threw her hands around his neck, and they kissed with passion. Leia had long forgotten about the delicacy and prudency that had been imposed in her upbringing; she did not care if people looked.

"Ready for another dance?" Han winked at her, and took her to the center of the stage.

Twisting with a perfect technique now, Leia enchanted many of the people in the dancefloor. Her feminine figure always attracted eyes, so she was used to attention, nevertheless she felt odd uneasiness as a pair of dark eyes fixed on her. She could not say they were handsome or ugly—simply intense.

"Are you all right?" Han asked her as he noticed her movements slow down.

"It's nothing," she shook her head, "it's just… please remain calm, but there's a man staring at me and—Han, I said keep calm!"

"I am calm," he said as he practically fumed, his jealous dark-green eyes searching the room. "Which one is bothering you?" he inquired angrily.

"No one!" Leia cried, then searching the room herself, "no one?" the man with the strange eyes had disappeared. What the hell…

She tried to ignore the subject and kept dancing. The song was fun, quick and loud; soon she was the one to go get a drink. Standing before the bartender, she ordered two aguas locas, whatever that was, and soon enough, felt more than noticed a pair of eyes burning onto her skin. Lifting her glance, she saw the stranger again. He was intimidating, which provoked Leia into being haughty. "May I help you, sir?" she asked, her voice determinate and fearless. He said nothing. He gave two steps, being now really close to Leia.

"Han!" Leia cried, being a little drunk and more than a little annoyed with that man that frightened her for no reason, she hoped Han would kick his ass.

"What!?" Han appeared very soon.

"Well, this guy… uh?" Leia's voice died out as she turned and saw the strange man had disappeared again.

"What is it Leia?" Han repeated.

She narrowed her eyes, in confusion. "It's just… there was some guy here bothering me but he—he must've run or—oh!" looking at the other side of the room, she found that irksome, odd man. No. No way that was possible. No one could move that fast!

"Who's giving you trouble, Leia?" Han asked, his voice bothered also because she was not giving him her attention.

"I'm not letting him get away!" Leia cried, angry as if she meant to hit the guy herself. She left the drinks she had ordered and ran across the dancefloor and to the other side. The man she _was 'chasing'_ didn't move. She kept running. Han ran behind her and called her name.

She almost reached the place she wanted… she blinked and, oh, it—he was gone! Uh? How could someone be so sneaky?

Han again asked her what was wrong. "I think you had too much to drink," he mused.

Leia glared at him and pouted. "I am in my right mind, I swear! I just think—whoa!"

"Now what, Sweetheart?"

"That girl is wearing my Hope Diamond necklace!"

Han shook his head and sighed. "Yep. Definitely drunk… I think it's time to go back to the hotel—"

"I'm gonna make her give it back!"

"Leia, really, what the hell is wrong with you tonight?"

"I don't know… I feel strange. Everything seems unreal and I just—Christ. She's also wearing my French satin dress! Oh it is my favorite spring dress!"

"Okay. I am done. Let's go home and try to be reasonable—fuck."

Leia passed by many dancers again, this time to pull at the hair of a beautiful brunette. "That was a present from my mother!" Leia cried, her voice and her every movement tipsy. She brought the _'thief'_ to the ground, and pulling at her hair she realized the woman also wore her earrings! Han kept calling her and trying to break the fight, hardly believing his eyes… Leia was such a proper young lady, watching her stood down to such level… giving a spectacle, it didn't seem real, but then again, nothing did on this night.

"All right, you're out of here!" a man's voice with a deep Spanish accent said, Han guessed it to be the security guy. He took Leia and that woman she attacked away. Han shouted to the security guy that he should let Leia go and then… Han realized: he had seen that face before. Where? Last time he was on a fight… that waiter guy. Unlike Leia Han didn't stop to think about how strange everything was. He just had to get Leia.

"This is a fucking set up," Han muttered a hunch, unsure of why he said that, unknowing how close to the truth it was.

Cassian walked and violently, with the help of the other woman, threw Leia into a stranded room. Han was sure it would be impossible at least hard to enter it, but it wasn't even locked… isn't it always the worst in that case, when it's too easy?

For a moment the former smuggler saw the crying eyes of the woman he loved, and the identical form of two men taking their guns out… then everything went black for Han Solo. Leia shouted so loudly she felt her vocal chords rip.

"Oh my God," Jyn cried, almost shedding a few tears herself. "Cassian, what have we done?!"

"Only the right thing, young lady," one of the strange men said, calmly. "Well done, Cody."

"Couldn't have done it without you, Rex," the other man, identical to the first, answered.

* * *

 **AN** : I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Been so busy lately but I will try to update soon :)


	12. Chapter 12: Take Care

**12: Take Care**

"Miss, stop your screaming, please," Cody Kamino said to Leia but she only shouted louder.

"Let her," Rex said, a note of pity on his put-together voice.

"We did what you asked from us," Cassian broke in, "let us go now!"

Leia shot him a glare of unmeasurable hatred.

"Yeah, I believe that's fair," Cody said.

Cassian let out a sigh of relief, and he urged Jyn to move, but she only stood there watching Leia, who now shed tears more in silence, exhausted.

"Jyn, let's go!" Cassian whispered at her ear. "Please, my love."

Jyn paid him no attention, for some moments she remained immobile, and when she decided to move her feet, it was not in direction towards the door, but to the young Skywalker heiress.

Leia was in a corner, shaking, arms clasped together involuntarily, tied by a rope.

Little by little Jyn reached her, and the two young women crossed glances. Leia's dark eyes filled with fire, Jyn's watering ice-blue.

The older woman took her trembling fingers to her ears and begun removing the stolen jewelry, she did the same with the necklace. "They—" Jyn's voice shook, "they told me you were kidnapped."

"I am _now_ ," Leia bitterly said.

"No, child," Rex broke in, "we're helping you. We're taking you back home."

Cody picked up Han's unconscious body from the floor, and got to work tying his arms and legs. "Quit your weeping," he roughly said to Leia. "I only hit his head… he'll wake up in a few minutes."

His carelessness and insolence awoke Leia's strong spirit, almost erasing the previous shock.

"Cowards, you are afraid of him! Why do you tie him down? Fight him you—"

"Taunting will not work, child. You don't know who you're dealing with. We are professionals."

"At a very low profession, I must say. You will not get us, I swear you will not—do not touch me!" she suddenly screamed, Jyn had tried to put the jewelry on Leia's hands but Leia jumped, savagely rejecting her.

"I only want to give back…"

"Take it with you. You had the nerve of using another woman's belongings to trick her into this… wear them forever and remember what you did!"

"I didn't know they were stolen!"

"I'm sorry," Cassian said, speaking to Leia yet avoiding her eye at all costs. "It was in the suitcase you left in my restaurant that night we met…"

"I should've let Han beat you to death!" Leia cried, incensed.

"I'm sorry," Cassian repeated. "I know it means nothing but… I only wanted to give a present to my girlfriend. I—I thought I'd never see you again. I'm sorry—"

Just at that moment, Han woke up. "What the…" he muttered. "What's going on? Leia!"

"Han!"

"Sweetheart—you!" Han turned to see Cassian. "What are you doing here, waiter boy? What the hell is going on?"

"I wouldn't mind explaining… if only I knew that myself," Cassian muttered, just a hint of sarcasm and bitterness on his rough voice.

"Leia, are you all right? Who are these people?" Han asked.

"They work for my Father," Leia said with scorn, "they must've put something in my drink… I still feel so dizzy."

"That's just a happy coincidence," Cody grinned. "Thanks to your bad habits you made our mission a lot easier."

"Cody, leave her alone," Rex pleaded.

"Bah! This child deserves no consideration!" Cody cried. "Running off with a low-life criminal. Mind you, Skywalker didn't mention that part! He swore the girl had been kidnapped. To tell you the truth, I don't know if I would've agreed to look for her across the fucking country had I known the truth."

"You would've done it either way because we owe it to Skywalker, and that you know." Rex calmly said.

The twins sighed and finally agreed.

"I think we should call him now. Tell him we found his daughter. So at least he can sleep on this night… Cassian, Jyn, thanks for your cooperation. You may go now."

Cassian nodded, Jyn kept staring guiltily at Leia. The two Kamino brothers forced them outside.

"Wait," Cody said before closing the door, "you're not suggesting we leave these two alone?"

"Yes, brother," Rex said without looking at either of the two tied down lovers. "That's exactly what we'll do. It's not like they can move or anything… let's go."

Once again alone, Han fought every restraint that hold him to be free and reach Leia, but it proved to be useless. Rex and Cody really were professionals…

"What are we going to do?" Leia said, frustrated.

"Let me think," Han said, slowly, in a low voice. He had no idea.

* * *

"So… should we mention to Skywalker that we found his 'little girl', drunk and drugged in a questionable night club in the downtown area of L'étoile du Nord?" Cody asked his twin brother, already dialing to make a phone call.

"No. I don't think that'd be prudent… if Skywalker still has the same old temperament… Here," he snatched the telephone from Cody's hands. "I'll talk to him."

* * *

Anakin didn't sleep.

His nights had been either insomniac or nightmare fueled ever since his beloved daughter disappeared.

He paced around his spacious bedroom, from one corner to the other. Every once in a while reaching out to the balcony for some air, and when that didn't work, and he still felt so smothered he might choke, he simply sat beside his beautiful wife, who slept soundly, tired of tears and fear.

Night was quiet in the Skywalker Ranch, the quietest step could easily be spotted even by an untrained ear, and for a sharpened one like Anakin's, it was a simple task.

He heard the low noise, and quick as he was, he found the night-walker red-handed.

"Where do you think you're going, son?" Anakin asked, gravely.

"Father," Luke recovered from the shock of being caught and spoke calmly, "sorry, but I have to go. Only for a few days. I will come back and help you. I promise."

"You must be very ungrateful, son. Leaving when I need you the most."

"You're not the only one that needs me, Father."

"You are going to see Mara Jade, then?"

"If you must know… Yes. That's what I'm planning to do. She told me not to tell you, but I don't see why not. I have left her for too long. And I want to see her, as well."

"Is that girl more important that you sister and family?"

"She is part of my family, father."

"Not yet! You know I don't approve—"

"Father, this is not the time to argue about this. And pardon me, but I am going now."

"You're not going anywhere—"

The sound of the ringing phone interrupted the argument between father and son.

"Who could be calling at this hour?" Anakin cried, angrily.

"Could it be something about Leia?" Luke said with hope.

The two Skywalkers looked at each other for a moment, then they ran full force following the telephone's noise.

Anakin answered. "Rex!" he cried, a knot quickly forming in his throat as he recognized his old friend's voice. "What is it? Something happened? Did you find out something…? Something bad?"

"Why must you first assume something negative?" Luke said, apparently annoyed, though he was also greatly afraid to hear Rex's voice.

Luke saw his father nod, say a few monosyllables, and then hang up the phone.

Anakin looked like he would fail to stand, and fall down, he managed to find a seat and then, incredibly for Luke, he shed a few tears.

"What happened?" Luke urged him to speak, the threat of tears around his angel-blue eyes.

"They found her!" Anakin cried, his face a large smile against tears of happiness and relief. "She's all right. They have her!"

"Thank God," Luke sighed with supreme relief. Father and son embraced.

"I have to tell your mother," Anakin later said. "I'm sure she'll forgive me for interrupting her slumber. Oh she's going to be so happy!"

"Mara will be so happy, too, when I tell her," Luke said.

Anakin's smile died. "You're still going?"

"Yes, father. Now with more reason. My sister's well-being is assured, and I can go to Hollywood now without guilt. Mara needs me. She's always alone and I can't allow that."

"She's a big girl, Luke. You need to get it out of your head that she can't live without you."

"She told me so herself," Luke said, angrily. "She keeps calling me and sending me letters asking me to leave the Ranch and go to her."

"Did she?" Anakin said, lowly, ominously, without looking at his son.

"Yes," Luke nodded, unaware of the change in Anakin. "Please tell mother I couldn't say goodbye, but that I will be back in a week or two… call me on any news regarding Leia, please. Goodbye father!" he hugged him again, and grabbing his suitcases, he left.

Anakin breathed in and out for some moments, trying to control his anger and hatred. "You will pay for this, Jade," he said to himself. "Just as I get one of my children back you take the other… No. That's the last time it happens."

When thoughts of vengeance could leave his brain, he knew he was ready to see his wife.

* * *

Han and Leia found no success. Escape Rex and Cody proved to be impossible.

Who are these people? Leia wondered, crazily. Where did my father find them?

They put a black barrier between her eyes and the world, she couldn't see anything but she just knew they were walking her outside. She could not hear Han.

"Where is he?" she wondered out loud, hating the shaky nervousness in her voice.

"He's walking behind you, Child," Cody said. "We had to cover his mouth. Can't really stand his stupidity anymore."

"What about my mouth?" Leia said, defiantly. "What if I start screaming for help right now?"

She heard Cody's mean and sarcastic laugh. "Go ahead, Child! You'll get this bastard in his rightful place then: Jail! He's a criminal and it won't be hard to lock him up for life!"

"That—that's not true," Leia muttered, unsurely. "Is it Han?"

"Would you risk it?" Cody answered.

Leia stayed quiet after a while.

The next thing she heard was the sound of a car door open and close, and strong arms were rushing her to move.

"No…" she gasped, for the first time in her life truly terrified. "Please don't! I beg you… let-me-go!"

"This might not seem right," Cody said, "but we're doing you a favor."

"No! No! You're doing my father a favor! He doesn't deserve it. He's been ruining my life for the past few months. He practically forced me into exile. I did nothing wrong. Only follow my own heart. Is Han really here?" she suddenly muttered, her voice low, broken by tears as a child's voice breaks in sobs. "Han… are you… is he here?" despair she had not shown in nineteen years exploded in her countenance.

"Miss Skywalker, enter the car," she heard the sound of the other Kamino brother, who had been silent all the way there.

"Sir," Leia, for the first time in her life, was ready to beg. "I beg you, don't do this! Let me go—oh please. No! No! No!" she screamed as she was forced into the car. "Han! Han!" she repeatedly cried till a big hand forced her shut. She heard the car door close. The engine on. They were moving.

Her heart was bleeding. She really thought this was the end. What would her father do with Han? She wished he had not come back that night to her room after all. She should have taken the heartbreak all her life. Thinking him indifferent had seemed like the worst thing ever, now she trembled for what life had in store for them. She had condemned the love of her life.

"Oh Han," she sighed desperate when the hand set her mouth free, after what felt like a million years of pain.

After that, the bandage was removed from her eyes. The face she least expected welcomed her.

"You?" she cried, astonished. Jyn nodded her beautiful head, her ice-blue eyes still shining with the previously shed tears. "What are you… where's—"

"He's next to you," Jyn calmly said. "Not beaten down, don't worry. He's just fainted from some strange drink they serve in the club in which we were. He'll wake up in an hour or two most likely."

"I don't understand…" Leia shook her head, "where are the Kamino brothers?"

"Most likely cursing us, the wind, and even the sun that shines above them in Minnesota's capital city," Cassian said, looking at Leia in the rearview mirror, driving calmly across the deserted highway. "I really don't want to be them right now…"

"But, how did this happen?" Leia asked. "They're professionals. Impossible to beat!"

"We didn't beat them, Leia. We only gain a little more time," Jyn said.

"But, why did you risk your life for me and Han?"

"Seems only fair. It was us who put you in jeopardy first. I can't say we're even. We probably can't ever pay you for this horrible night…"

"Thank you!" Leia suddenly screamed, realizing she and Han were again free. "Oh God, I can hardly believe it. Thank you Jyn! Thank you Cassian!"

"Don't mention it, rich girl," Cassian smiled. "Now, where should we drop you and your boyfriend off?"

Leia's wild smile faded, and the rapidness under her chest was now not just excitement and happiness, but outrageous fear and uncertainty.

She said her answer confidently, though; just as she caressed Han's forehead, playing with his strayed hairs, praying that when he woke up he wouldn't hate her for what she decided.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ A friend of mine said my story is too confusing to understand. Is that true? I like to write with a certain ominous quality. I like things to be a little ambiguous so the reader can work his imagination, work conclusions that may or not be correct. Mystery and thrill are things I've been trying to bring into my story. I probably didn't succeed, but hey I tried!

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13: Italian Restaurant

**Author's Note:** I don't know if anyone has noticed but every chapter has been named after a famous love song. For this particular chapter I really recommend to have the company song in the background.

Thanks to anyone still interested in this story, and please review!

* * *

 **13: Scenes From An Italian Restaurant**

"Was this a bad idea?" Leia asked, her starry, sweet eyes gazing into Han's hard-to-read glance.

"As good as any, Sweetheart," Han said, bringing her closer to him.

"I really didn't know where else to go… I mean, it's not like there's anywhere we're actually safe from him."

Han sighed. "Yeah."

How long were they going to live like this? This constant persecution was really draining and sickening him. God, he hated Vader. The simple thought of that man was enough to put him in a sour mood. If he was ever face to face to him again, Han knew there was no way both would live to tell the tale.

Han felt Leia's hand wrap around his own, which somewhat cooled down his dark thoughts. Her pretty face, and her comforting, loving company also reminded him why he was running. He could not give her up.

* * *

The air was a bit chilly in New York City. It had not been difficult for Han to adjust to this change of scenery; though Leia managed as well as a California girl could, she still felt somewhat apprehensive about it. The grey days lowered her spirits sometimes, and the wet, cold nights put dark thoughts on her otherwise content mind.

She sat by the balcony of the hotel room, a calendar in hand, and she crosses the days that had passed since she left home; a knot on her throat forming as her pen landed on the thirty first of august.

She should be getting ready to start the fall semester, like all her friends most definitely were. Her life was put on hold… and she couldn't ignore the fact any longer.

She had missed several birthdays in her family, as well as many of her friends' parties.

She could not remember the last time she walked down a street and not felt fear of being taken away. She could not look into a person and not think they had hidden intentions of taking her back to Anakin Skywalker.

She wondered often, too, about her dear mother. She longed for that family life that had been ripped from her so suddenly. She missed the quarrels with Luke. The talks with her grandmother. The fun days with her cousins. The comfort of her parents…

 _No._ She told herself. _I do not miss my father—he's the one who's ruined my life! I only grieve for my mother. Really._

Yet the tears that came unbidden to her eyes sometimes, while Han slept, in the depth of the night, hurt her heart with thoughts of her father, sometimes, in her hidden pain, with regret for disappointing Anakin. Her father must hate her for everything she's done, and though she wouldn't admit that to Han, the idea could destroy her.

Leia wiped away her tears, she pushed the calendar away, and walked to the bathroom. After cleaning her face fresh, and telling herself her grieve was nothing but a very normal feeling of homesickness.

When she felt she could go back to bed, she did. A small smile showing on her face as she watched the man she loved by her side, him so beautiful with his closed eyes and unmoving features, she kissed his lips, and fell asleep.

The he dared open his eyes, convinced there wasn't a more selfish man in the entire world.

* * *

Morning came and passed quietly, both breakfasted in amicable silence. Han could tell Leia had been, though as loving as always, more melancholic than was healthy.

He was determinate on cheering her up.

"Why don't you dress up so we can take a stroll around town?" Han proposed with a smile.

"All right," she nodded, absentmindedly

They had a picnic in Central Park. Leia shivered as the afternoon turned excessively windy. Han suggested going for a coffee. Leia said that was a good idea. Han was yet unfazed. When later on he asked her to go see a play or a film, and she said either would be fine for her, he got worried.

She was not naturally passive, submissive or obedient. She had a strong will, which Han loved. She loved to make decisions. It was clear her head was elsewhere on this say Han was trying so hard to make her happy.

He inwardly thought Leia would enjoy a play a little bit more, since in California she went to the movie theater almost every week; but a bit of spite and wounded feelings prompted him to say they should go for the movie. He eagerly expected for her to fight for the other. But she meekly obliged.

When they reached the movie theater Leia's distant expression finally left her.

There was a large poster on the outside with Mara Jade's beautiful face.

Leia stared at it.

"September second," Leia said, as if to herself. "That's when the picture will debut in cinemas."

"Won't be looking forward to seeing that," Han said, in that same independent manner. He was honest about it. The simple sight of Mara's face boiled the blood in his veins, remembering the last physical wound he got at her hands, thanks to her ever successful knife.

Leia's eyes got teary. "That's the day I was to start college again."

"Another good thing about this whole thing, amirite?"

She frowned and looked away. "That wasn't funny."

"Well, you've been a tough crowd all day. Not exactly easy to amuse, Princess."

She glared at him, then kept walking. Han raced behind her.

"You passed the entrance," he said.

"I don't want to see any movie anymore," she breathed.

"What do you want to do?"

She kept walking, now at a faster pace.

"Leia?"

"I don't know."

"Don't you? Eh? Answer me, Leia?"

"Let go of me!" she cried, a more familiar feisty expression on her face.

People were staring at them now.

Leia shook her head and whispered, "We haven't time for this," she roughly grabbed his hand and dragged him inside the establishment before them. It was an Italian restaurant.

"Oh great," Han said in a bitter voice, "just what I need. A large meal."

"Shut up, and help me find a table."

His eyes grew hard, fixated on not one particular things, just searching the entire restaurant. Leia observed him instead of the empty tables. He suddenly stopped and stared at a table, close to a piano and a group of musicians. Leia at first felt a fiery flame hurting her at the pit of her stomach. On the table Han was watching sat a young, beautiful girl.

Was his plan to make her jealous? She didn't want to fall for that, but she already felt tears round her eyes… till she realized, she knew that young girl.

"Oh my God," Leia said. "That's Winter!"

Han turned to see her. "Let's go back," he said, "before they see us." Winter's parents were also there.

Leia stared at Bail and Breha Organa. They were Leia's godparents.

"Let's just sit apart, they won't notice us," she said and sat on a table.

Han looked at her as if she were crazy. "Leia… let's go. Please Sweetheart, I'm sorry if I was rough before, but—"

"Sit down, and stop whispering. They can't see us."

Han passed a hand across his face, frustrated. A waiter approached their table.

"A bottle of white?" he asked. "A bottle of red?"

"Sounds great," Han said in a nervous voice.

Leia ordered both a glass of red.

"Give me a moment," Leia said after they finished ordering. "I'm going to the restroom."

Hand held onto her arm just as she stood up. "Leia, what are you doing?"

She assured him she'll be careful, and she started walking. On her way back, she could hear, as well as Han, as well as everybody, Winter Organa's voice calling her excitedly, "Leia Skywalker!"

Leia turned to her and softly smiled. Winter rushed to her and walked her to her table.

Bail and Breha looked surprised but incredibly pleased to see Leia.

"My dear," Breha said, "But what are you doing here?"

"Just having dinner," Leia simply said.

"Child you look so beautiful and grown," Bail said, his voice filled with emotion. "I hadn't seen you since yours and Luke's birthday party."

Leia allowed the smile on her face to fade for a second, then regained it with new glee. "I could say the same about Winter, I almost didn't recognize her."

"Leia," Winter said, "who's that man who won't stop staring at you?"

Leia turned to see Han. "He's my boyfriend."

The Organas stared at each other.

"Well…" Bail said, clearing his throat after a long, uncomfortable silence. "Bring him then, of course, Child."

Leia took a deep breath, she nodded, and excused herself. "Of course. I'll be back in a moment."

She returned to her table, and found that Han had taken both glasses of wine. He looked astonished at her. "What the fuck?" he muttered.

"Han, come. I'm going to introduce you to a few family members."

"They look nothing like you," he said in a breathy voice.

"They're not blood relatives. But— Han!"

He had taken her arm, and was dragging her across the restaurant, trying to get her outside.

"Han stop!" she cried. "They're going to think you're crazy!"

"I must be mad if I still stay with you after this."

Bail Organa broke into the scene. "Young man, stop that at this moment," he calmly said.

"Daddy! Daddy careful!" you could hear Winter's cries of worry.

Han ignored Bail and held onto Leia even tighter. "Stop that!" Bail commanded and he himself tried to free Leia. Han, without letting go of Leia, used his free hand to lay a blow on Bail's face, making him stumble back. He threw a second punch which took him down and almost left him unconscious.

Leia thought she saw in Han's face all the anger he had been repressing explode. She was about to scold him to an unmeasurably excessive outrage, but not three seconds had passed after Bail fell to the floor, that the sound of thundering bullets covered the restaurant.

From other tables, men with coats and shades stood up and begun shooting, causing everyone to drop under the tables, and scream frightfully.

"Oh my—" Leia cried afraid as she felt herself being grabbed from behind.

"Don't!" Bail cried, struggling to rise from the ground. "Don't shoot!"

"Tell them to drop their weapons!" Leia heard as she saw the blade of a knife near her face, till it rested on her throat. She gasped and cried out when she realized it was Han. He held her like never before, with not a trace of tenderness or softness; his one hand trapping her body so that she couldn't move, his other hand holding the knife to her throat.

Bail stared at Leia's terrified face. "Let her go and we let you go," he said.

Han snorted disrespectfully. "Yeah right. The second I hear a gunshot I will slit her throat, you hear me?"

Tears fell down Leia's face.

Bail Organa closed his eyes for a moment. "Drop your weapons. Do not shoot while he has her!"

The weapons fell to the floor. Leia felt the knife caress her skin each passing moment with more pain.

"Good," Han said, he started walking, pacing, twitching his head, watching his every corner. "Good call, Don Organa," he muttered just as he and Leia escaped the restaurant.

On the outside, he lost no second and disappeared after a dark alley.

"Han, what are you doing?" Leia asked, his grip on her becoming unbearable. He didn't answer, he kept running. He climbed up a fire escape, forcing Leia to follow him. She was crying confused.

He didn't say anything but his expression quieted her.

They reached the rooftop of a building, Han stopped for a moment, then he said, "Come on, we're going to jump."

She almost screamed. "Are you crazy?"

He looked down for a moment, then, without wasting another second, he grabbed her and threw her from the edge of the building to another.

She could hear the sound of police cars and bullets under her own cries.

"Han!" she screamed. He jumped and joined her, he took his tie off and wrapped it around her face, over her mouth. "Sorry, it's for your own good…" he muttered, then he picked her up. She was now very feisty, moving around, trying to flinch from his savage touch.

"Calm down," he whispered, "no more jumping."

He grabbed her, they climbed down a different fire escape. This one was higher.

They both got hurt when they reached the floor. "Okay… that was the last jump, I swear…"

Leia couldn't stand up anymore. Han grunted in pain. He carried her in his arms.

Leia couldn't believe she wasn't dreaming. She even pinched herself to get free from the nightmare. But it was real.

Han walked a few blocks, then he stood in front of a car. Leia didn't recognize it.

Han grabbed the knife he had used earlier and forced the car opened. He lay Leia inside it. "No…" she tried to get out. "Han…"

"Shhh," he hushed, quietly. "We don't have a choice."

She cried silent tears, holding back many sobs, almost choking.

"I'm sorry," Han said, after he had been driving a while.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, slowly, as if she were talking to a stranger. She was.

He waited a moment. "I'm thinking."

"Why do you always have to ruin everything?!" she reproached, with all her heartache.

"I?" he cried, not in the apologetic voice she was expecting. Quite the opposite. "Nah, Honey. Don't try to put the blame on me for what happened tonight!"

"Will you dare blame me? If you had acted like a normal human being nothing would've happened!" her voice was breaking in painful sobs.

"Leia, if you had listened to me and turned around after we saw the Organas everything would be fine."

"How do you know them?"

"Everyone knows them."

"Will you ever speak honestly to me?"

Han was driving dangerously fast now. Leia's heart was beating like during the shootout.

"He's like your father."

"Rich, you mean?"

Han laughed bitterly. "Definitely. He's the biggest mafia boss in New York. Don Organa controls this city and state like Mr. Skywalker controls California and Nevada."

"I don't want to hear!" Leia cried out, hurt to her very core.

At that moment, it seemed like no one in her life was free from sin. Especially the man by her side.

"No, you never want to hear, yet you always demand the truth!"

Leia shook her head. "Okay," she said. "Cast the stone. Mr. Organa is—a criminal. My father is a criminal. But you?" she stared hard at him. "Where do you land?"

He stared ahead at the rode. "I'm a criminal."

The way was silent now.

Han parked outside a small motel. Leia shuddered just looking at it. It looked cheap, remote and desolate. She thought she'd preferred the Bates before this place.

Inside the narrow room they stayed in, Leia begun taking her coat and shoes off. She laid on the bed for a moment and closed her eyes. She felt her right leg being moved and stripped. She flinched.

"I'm just checking," Han said, cautiously, gently. "Does it hurt?"

 _It hurts like hell._

"Not a lot," Leia said.

"Why haven't you asked me anything?" Han asked.

"You said it yourself—I don't want to hear."

"But you need to," Han sighed.

Leia shook her head.

Silence.

Han massaged her aching body, it felt good. She needed to reject it right now.

"I know what you're thinking," he suddenly said, taking a step from her.

"I doubt it," Leia said.

"You're probably right."

"Han—"

"You regret running away with me," he finally said, as if he had freed himself from a heavy load.

"What?" Leia cried, rising from the bed, though immediately falling back because of her leg.

"Just admit it, Leia. You wish you could go back in time and throw me out your damn window that night I came back!"

"Han, that's not—"

"I can't blame you, Sweetheart! I mean," he breathed, "just look at this fucking place! Leia Skywalker, you who have spent your life in mansions and hotels that resemble castles…now you're trapped, unable to go, in the middle of nowhere. Look at me and yourself…"

"Han, I swear I don't—"tears glistened in her eyes.

"What kind of life am I giving to you? What kind of life can I give you…" he broke down.

"I am happy with you Han! I—"

"Tonight Leia," he interrupted, as though he could not hear her, "You saw a side of me I had hoped you'd never see. I was bad before I met you… but I was not cruel! I did not destroy any life that wasn't my own. I didn't threaten. I didn't hurt. It was only after I worked for your father that I learned that face of crime."

"Oh stop blaming my father for everything!" she cried with concentrated anger. "Take some responsibility, Han!"

"I always take responsibility for what I do! Ask me anything, I won't deny it. You can look into my eyes and know I will not lie to you. You cannot say that for the other men in your life…"

"Stop!" she pulled at her own hair in a desperate manner. "All right. Answer me, then: have you stolen before tonight?"

"You know the answer—yes. Life had put me in such a position before in which I had no choice. I started as a young boy, mostly food and clothes."

"And then?"

"Cars. You know I used to be a pilot. In my late teens I participated in clandestine street car races. It was a fun way to make quick money, and I didn't hurt anybody in that way."

"Well, that explains the stellar driving skills… go on."

"Well, I got good. I was the best, the fastest race pilot. I thought I could enter the real race world… but before that, other people found me. I started working for the wrong people, till I landed on Anakin Skywalker service… then I met you. You know the rest."

Leia dried her tears. "This is not easy for me to hear. But I am glad you told me."

"So you're leaving now?"

"Why would you think that?" she cried, offended.

"You've been acting strange these last few days. And the way you ran to Organa… It is clear you want to be rescued." He said in a pained voice.

"That's not true at all! Han, it is true that this constant cat and mouse has drained me. All this danger, mystery, violence and pain… I can't anymore. I just thought that if we didn't act like we were fugitives… we might stop being that."

"Well, that worked very well," Han said, with dark sarcasm.

"I suppose I should now assume everyone is a criminal with a gun under his belt," she sighed.

"Maybe you should. When I met your father, it was a bit hard to believe that such a man could have… such business. He told me, 'behind every large fortune, there is a great crime'. I have learnt the truth of that. I guess you will in time, Sweetheart."

"What great crime must be behind our fortune!" she shuddered. "I'll let him explain that—"

"Leia, you said you weren't thinking of leaving!"

"Han—I love you! Don't you ever doubt that! I will not leave you, I'll die before parting with you. But I've had it with him, with everybody! I have been acting strange lately because… well, I am not sure. I have this strange feeling, a bad feeling; I need to see my family again—"

"Okay, now I am the one who doesn't want to hear!"

"Is it unnatural for me to want to see my father?!" Leia let the words out before she could stop herself.

"It's too dangerous. It would mean the end for us."

"I have to try. Please come with me."

"He's probably already on his way here—Organa had to inform him. Which one do you think will be the first to burst that door open and shoot me down?"

Leia didn't say anything.

Han paced around the small room. He lit a cigarette, and muttered, in a dull voice, his previous emotion erased: "If I go to him it'd be only to die or to kill him. Either way it would mean I'll lose you. But it's your call." He left the room.

Leia didn't sleep all night, thinking about what her next step should be.

* * *

The motel was surrounded by really creepy woods, so Leia hated being alone and apart from Han.

The heat of the argument had passed, two days had been not enough to heal. The dynamics between the two were out of place. Han knew she meant what she said about going back, but he also knew she meant the part about not leaving him. There was one side that had to be stronger, and both wondered which would win in the end.

Leia couldn't stand being in Han's company and not being able to shelter herself in his arms. While her sorrow deepened she needed his love and comfort, she just for the first time ever didn't feel confident enough to seek it.

She thought of venturing outside the room on her own while Han was showering.

She saw the forest on the backside and curiosity burned, making her want to enter it. She followed along the pathless way, images of her family taking over her mind. Anakin loved trees, he loved flowers, lakes and water. Anything that didn't reminded him of the dry desert of a city in which he grew up in southeast California.

Could she picture her father being the criminal she now knew him to be? Oh great, that's definitely not what she should be thinking about while alone in the middle of those secluded woods. It seemed like the perfect place for a murder. For any crime… Oh God! Why did she have to think that?

The afternoon was chilly that September day. She wished she was anywhere in the world but there.

The strange, odd, feeling she had been plagued with as of late came back stronger than ever.

Something horrible was about to happen… something horrible had already happened…

She kept waking fast till she was running. She could not distinguish one tree from the other, every turn took her to the same endless place.

The leaves danced around her as the wild wind intensified…

She was out of the woods. She saw the depressing façade of the motel, for the first time actually glad to see it. She took a deep, much too needed calming breath, and walked the stairs to their room. Han wasn't there. She gulped, and went to the small reception again. He was there. Somehow she had missed him before. He was seated next to the clerk's desk. He had yesterday's papers on hand.

"Han?" Leia called worriedly, afraid for the expression on his face.

He folded the newspaper as soon as he heard her voice. He looked at her, his face was deadly white.

He stood up, held her hand, and helped her be seated. She saw that he opened his mouth to say something, but no words came to him. He rubbed his eyes, he held her hand tight and kneeled before her. He gave her the newspaper, on the page he had been reading.

Leia took it in her hands and before she could examine the picture on the article, the headline in bold, capital letters caught her immediate attention. It read:

"ANAKIN SKYWALKER. SHOT. CELEBRATED CALIFORNIA WINEMAKER SHOT IN NYC, SEPTEMBER 2ND."

Under the headline there was a picture of Anakin on the street in front of the Italian restaurant Han and Leia had last gone to, where they had the encounter with the Organas. Anakin laid on the ground unconscious, behind him Luke Skywalker stood, looking desperate.


	14. Chapter 14: Take Me Home

**14: Take Me Home**

What difference does it really make, whether one grieves in a cheap, desolate motel room, or in the widest chamber of a mansion?

Padmé's pain would have been equal anywhere in the world. In fact, being in the bedroom that for so many years brought her so much joy made the situation somehow even more unbearable.

She sat on a chair, bedside to her husband, her face aged a decade overnight from tears and misery.

Anakin's face was yet beautiful; he looked pale, yes. His expression while asleep was plain what it had been before. Wires and cables… this was a delicate condition, very thin and delicate indeed. The doctors in New York had done their best. As soon as was possible he was transferred back to California, though Luke insisted he couldn't be in any hospital—Anakin could only be truly safe in his home.

Padmé took his hand, she got closer to the bed, which she didn't dare disturb. "My love," she muttered quietly. "My strong, crazy man…" she smiled a sad smile amidst her tears.

Fourteen… fourteen times had they shot at him, seven did they get him. Four bullets in his back, two on his right arm, one on his left ankle. Yet they couldn't kill him. He had laid half-dead and they have thought they got him… yet Anakin still lived.

They didn't know yet who did it. Anakin had too many enemies to rule any out. He had not gone out of California in twenty years. Padmé had begged him to stay, a week ago, begged him to send someone else to investigate. Bail — _oh poor dear Bail felt so guilty about it_ — had called them about a shootout in which their daughter had been involved. Padmé thought it strange, and unlikely, but Anakin wanted to waste no time in thinking… he immediately flew to New York to see for himself what Bail had informed him. Only member of the family that could accompany him was Luke; Anakin didn't allow Padmé to go, too.

She had been apprehensive about it, she didn't like anything about it. And her gut was right, ugh, because a few hours after he called her to say they had landed in New York, she got another call now from her son telling her that Anakin had been shot!

Oh it hurt so much! Padmé couldn't stop her tears, even when she felt they burned her skin as they fell… _This kind of thing wasn't supposed to happen anymore…_

"M-mother," Padmé suddenly heard behind her.

"What!?" she snapped. She saw Luke and finally controlled her tears. "What is it, son?"

"I just finished dinner, I was expecting you'd come but…"

"That's okay, son."

"Well, are you going to eat or not?"

"Not."

"Oh but mother you have to! Please, just leave him a few moments—"

"No! No, Luke. I will not leave your father again."

"You're being unreasonable, mother."

 _Perhaps._

"Don't talk to me like that, Luke. I am still you're mother. And though Anakin filled your head with ideas of family business and patriarchy you will respect _and_ obey me! Now… go."

Luke sighed. " _He_ told me you always had the last word," Luke said sadly, standing by the door. "Except when that put you and your life in danger."

"What does he know?" Padmé regarded Anakin and shed a tear.

Luke held back a tear, he sighed and left.

He walked the large halls of his home, crestfallen and weary. He reached the office, and sat on the large chair, in complete solitude.

He knew his father used to do this a lot. Sit in his office and think about all the Skywalker issues and how to fix them. He himself had been doing it since they came back to the Ranch. He wondered how long he'd be in charge. He shuddered, and thought he'd go mad if he was to spend the rest of his life with so much responsibility.

So many letters to answer… so many phone calls he dreaded… so little time for himself.

Luke sighed what seemed like the hundredth of the day; he threw his head back and imagined it was still summer. He was at the beach with Mara Jade, she looked stunning in her green bikini. Her kisses and words of love made him think it was incredible to be alive. He was so happy. He asked her to go visit his family at the Ranch for a week or two… she looked unconvinced but obliged nonetheless. What if he had not convinced her? What would have happened if he stayed in Hollywood with her?

No. This was a selfish wish. Because everything that happened to his family still would've happened either way.

 _My mother is broken… my father lies half-dead… my dear sister is lost to the world…_

Could anything else go wrong? Oh don't even think it. There was still that light, better yet, that fiery flame in his life: Mara Jade. She was still safe and perfect. Luke hadn't yet lost it all.

Luke's heart healed just thinking about her. Oh he really needed to see her again. But he couldn't leave the Ranch, and he didn't want to bring her—better leave her as far from their tragedy as possible— but could it be possible, to simply hear her voice? He picked up the telephone with the intention of calling her, but as it stands, the phone rang before he even begin dialing.

"Mara?" he said, stupidly, having been thinking about her so much.

"L—Luke?" he heard at the other side. "Is that you?"

His young heart skipped a beat. "Leia?" he muttered, astonished.

"Yes," she said, timidly. "How—how's father?"

Luke almost fell from the chair. "Jesus Christ, child! What the… Leia you're all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she assured him, sounding pressed, almost annoyed.

"Do you have any idea of how much we've been looking for you?! We've been tearing up, wasting away, searching this entire country… and all you say is _I'm fine_!"

"What else am I supposed to say? Luke, I couldn't call before."

"Why the hell not? Would've been too much to take two minutes to let us not you're not dead!"

"Look, I didn't call so you could reproach me."

"Where are you?" he asked, before the conversation could take a nastier turn and she could hang up.

"I know you can find out just from this phone call alone. Come on, trace it."

"I'm asking you. I want you to trust me."

There was a pause.

"I'm in town," she said, her voice getting emotional. "I'm in a small hotel here at Napa. Please don't send for me… I will go of my own accord. Oh please don't have me return to my home dragged against my will!"

"Leia… I'd never do that, I'm not—"

"You're not our father. I know that, Luke."

Silence.

"You haven't answered my question, Luke… How is he?"

Silence.

"Please. I deserve to know. I have to be prepared. Will he live?"

"I…" Luke's voice broke down. "I don't know."

Luke and Leia cried and sobbed. The twins wished they could be together to comfort each other. Thankfully, the time of separation was coming to an end.

* * *

The Skywalker Ranch was well secured. There was no part of it you could trespass without permission—anymore. By the front gates especially it would be impossible to enter. Therefor the guards at the gates were shocked by the ridiculousness of it all. They saw the form of what seemed to be a hitchhiker approaching. On inspection, they realized this was no threat. This was just a young girl.

"Lost, are you, girl?" one of the guards said.

The girl raised her eyes to them. She was small, sunburnt, cute amidst the sadness she carried.

"I am Leia Skywalker," she said. "I've come to my home. Let me through now."

The guards laughed.

"Oh, sorry Miss Skywalker," they said in a mocking voice.

"Quit your sneering and let me in," she said. "If my father finds out you dared mock me at such a time, he'll not only fire you. He will kill you."

They stopped laughing.

"You know, she kinda does look like Mrs. Skywalker."

"Are you kidding?"

"Well, the eyes, look at 'em. Big and brown. The Skywalker girl had them, too."

"You want to let a stranger into the Ranch, at a time like this, just because of the eyes."

"Let me in!" Leia screamed, the fiery anger only she and Anakin could possess in her words.

The guards look at each other. "Let us scan her."

"Don't touch me!" she screamed.

"We're only checking for a gun, Child."

"Don't need to search. Here it is," she pulled from her pocket, Han's pistol.

The guards in turn pulled their weapons.

"What's going on? Leave my sister alone!" Luke appeared and cried.

"Master Skywalker! Sorry, we were just making sure…"

"You're lucky I am too busy right now. Otherwise I'd dispose of you. Let her in, right now!"

They let her in.

* * *

 **Author's note:** and we're back at the Skywalker Ranch! We still have things to see in this story… I am thinking on ending it at twenty chapters :) review please!


End file.
